Connected With One Another
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sequal to From The Deepest Part of the Heart: SakakixDoujima, Sakaki's dreams are just the start of the finding of a power called the True Power. Amon's powers awaken and he's not pleased with them either, and Doujima has trouble facing the truth about l
1. Dreams are the Future

****

Chapter1 Dreams are the Future:

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted 

Sakaki's motorcycle slid from under him as a truck pulled out in front of him. He tumbled to the side and laid there without any movement. 

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted 

Sakaki moaned and slowly moved and stood up and removed his helmet. He looked ahead as the truck stopped and two people got out. His hand shook as he reached for the gun and loaded Orbo.

" Stop right there!" Sakaki said 

" You should be more careful where your driving witch hunter," one said 

Their hands lit up and they removed they're gloves and particles from around the area were pulled into two orbs. They threw the orbs at him and Sakaki tried to block them, but they hit him and he was thrown over the bridge into the raging river.

Sakaki opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for air. He looked around and saw he was at his apartment.

" The dream, it was real," Sakaki gasped

He leaned his head into his hands and caught his breath. He looked at his clock and laid back seeing it was only 1:30. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out as he cleared his mind.

" Why am I having this dream?" Sakaki whispered

By 6:30 he woke up and took a warm shower and cleaned up before he went in. He grabbed some coffee before he left, then went to the office. Sakaki walked in and sat down in a chair seeing only Michael and Karasuma there.

" Good morning," Karasuma said

" Morning," Sakaki said with a mumble

She looked at him and said, " What's wrong Sakaki?"

" Lack of sleeps going to kill me. I woke up at 1:30 again," Sakaki said

" That dream again?" she asked

" I think it was, but this time I thrown off a bridge by this strange power," Sakaki said, " I don't know what it was."

Karasuma shrugged and gave Sakaki a pat on his shoulder, then walked to the back. Sakaki leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. 

Amon walked in and opened the door and Robin walked in.

" Morning," Robin said

" Morning," Michael said, " How's the mother to be?"

Robin smiled and said, " I'm doing fine."

Amon helped her sit down and placed a bottle of water on the desk. He knelt down and took her hand.

" Do you need anything?" he asked

" No, I'm fine," Robin said 

He nodded and stood up then walked to the briefing room.

" Michael send me those files," Amon said 

" Alright," Michael said

Sakaki leaned back in his chair and saw a glimpse of the dream. He sat up and gasp and looked at everyone. 

" Sakaki are you ok?" Robin asked

" Yeah," Sakaki said rubbing his eyes

Sakaki stood up and stretched and stuck his hands in his pockets. He thought he would go talk to Amon about the dreams and find out if he maybe able to help him. He walked into the briefing room, then stood there.

" Amon can I speak to you?" Sakaki asked

Amon looked up and nodded and Sakaki took a seat across.

" I've been having these weird dreams, we're on this hunt and they always end where I either die or become injured," Sakaki said

Amon pulled up a file and sent it to Sakaki's computer and Sakaki looked at it.

" Dream interrupters, but aren't we watching these," Sakaki said

" We are, but they can help," Amon said, " If you want this problem solved take your chance."

Sakaki sighed and Amon handed him a piece of paper.

" So, if I see these people they'll help," Sakaki said

" Yes, now just go and find out what they mean," Amon said 

Sakaki nodded and stood up and walked out the room, knocking Doujima off balance. Papers flew up in the air and both tumbled to the floor. 

" I'm sorry Yurika," he said 

" Haruto, be careful," Doujima said 

Sakaki stood up and helped her up, then they both collected the paper work.

" Don't be in a hurry, it could get you hurt someday," she said

" I won't hurry, I just have a meeting," Sakaki said

Doujima watched him leave and entered the office.

" Good morning," Doujima said

" Doujima, your late again," Chief Kosaka said

" I know Chief I was side tracked with other things," Doujima said

She sat down and placed her files on Michael's desk. He looked at it and typed them up. Doujima sat down at her work stations and Robin smiled.

" Morning Doujima," Robin said

" How are you feeling," Doujima said

Robin looked at Doujima and said, " I'm fine, it's been three months and I'm already feeling the effects of being pregnant."

" Well, a least you have signs," Doujima said

Amon walked out and looked at everyone as they worked.

" Hey Amon, why was Sakaki in such a hurry?" Doujima asked

" He went to see a dream interrupter," Amon answered

" What!" Doujima and Karasuma exclaimed, " What for?"

" Dreams," Amon said

" But Dreams can't hurt you," Doujima said

Amon sighed and said, " Dreams are visions of the future, you can avoid them if you catch them early."

Robin sighed and said, " I hope his dreams weren't anything horrible."

Amon placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and she grabbed his hand.

" Nothing horrible," he replied

Doujima looked at Robin and Amon as they should concern for one another. Their relationship was already complete, happiness, marriage, and now a child on the way. She wanted that if she could ever find the right guy, that would always be there to protect her, keep her happy. She sighed and went back to typing and Karasuma looked at Amon and Robin.

" So, when is this child due?" Karasuma asked

" Well, we think in December," Robin said

" Girl or boy?" Karasuma asked

" We want to be surprised," Robin said  
Karasuma smiled and said, " It will be a very joyous moment for you two. We'll be there for you all the way."

" That's right," Doujima said, " We're family right?"

" Of course," Robin said, " Where would we be without you all?"

" Far away from here," Michael said

Robin smiled and said, " We wouldn't leave you all behind."

Robin looked at Amon and he placed a kiss on her head, then sat down next to her.

Sakaki pulled up to a run down apartment complex and parked his motorcycle. He walked up to the top floor and knocked on the door, there the squeaky door pushed opened and he walked in.

" Hello," he said

" Hello may I help you?" a young voice said

Sakaki turned around to reveal a young woman holding a child in her arms. He bowed and looked back up at her.

" I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm from the STN-J," he said

" Sakaki, right?" she said 

" Yes, but how do you know?" Sakaki said

She smiled and said, " Follow me."

She guided him through the apartment and had him sit down at a table. There she sat down and sat the child in a high chair. 

" Give me your hands Sakaki," she said, " I will analyze your dreams."

Sakaki put his hands on the table and she placed her hands on top of his, she then closed her eyes as he did too. Slowly the dream appeared in Sakaki's mind and he balled up his fist as he tried to fight the dream. He opened his eyes and breathed deep and she opened hers.

" Your dream is a vision Sakaki, one of your future. You may change it, but there is something else that the dream is telling you. You have to let it go further and deeper into your dream?" she said 

" No, I always wake up right before I'm thrown into the river," Sakaki replied, " I'm afraid to see what the out come is."

" You mustn't fight it Sakaki, there's something more that your dream wants you to see. Try again and this time let it continue," the dream interrupter said

Sakaki nodded and closed his eyes. Once it came to the part where he fell into the river, his mind went black and he followed it through to the light.

~~~~dream~~~

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted as she slammed the phone down

" Miho, what's wrong?" Doujima asked

" Come on," Karasuma said 

She pulled a gun and Doujima followed her. The two witches looked at them and Karasuma aimed her gun. Doujima leaned over the side and saw Sakaki hit the shore.

" Miho, he's on the bank," Doujima said

" Go to him," Karasuma said

Doujima ran to the bank of the river and slid down the side to Sakaki. She knelt down and looked at him.

" Sakaki," Doujima said, " Wake up."

She felt a dull pulse and found he wasn't breathing.  
" Sakaki," she said

She turned him on his back and listened to his heart. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands on Sakaki's chest with time of her own heart.

" Breathe," she said, " Haruto, breathe please."

Doujima leaned over and gave him mouth to mouth, and still there was no breath. She continued until he moaned. He rolled to his side and coughed up water and breathed deep, she gently patted his back to help. Sakaki turned and looked at Doujima as she stared at him

" There your alright, just a little washed up," Doujima said

" Doujima, what are you doing here?" he said

" If I didn't come you would be dead Haruto," she said softly

Sakaki sat up and wiped the water off his face and looked at Doujima. She smiled and Sakaki looked at her then took her hand.

" Yurika…I…I don't know what to say," Sakaki said

" Try thank you first and we'll work from there," Doujima said

~~~~~end~~~~

Sakaki opened his eyes and breathed deep.

" I don't understand," Sakaki said

" You dreams maybe your future and there is someone that obvious cares," the dream interrupter said

" Doujima, I don't care about Doujima, she's just a co-worker," Sakaki said 

" Just a co-worker, I think more," she said, " But you must find that out yourself. Can you face what your dreams tell you? Or do you fight them and only hurt those around you?"

Sakaki sighed and stood up and she looked at him.

" You are young and still have the energy to run around, but one day Sakaki it won't be like the good old days," the dream interrupter stated

An hour later Sakaki left and headed back to the office. His mind was focused on what the dream interrupter said. He came to the office and took the stairs to have time to himself. He sighed and folded his arms as the image of him knocking Doujima down.

" Don't be in a hurry, it could get you hurt someday," Doujima's voice echoed through his head

" No, I refuse to think that," he said out loud

" Think what?" Doujima said from behind

Sakaki jumped and looked at her and Doujima raised an eyebrow.

" Sakaki, are you ok?" she asked

" Perfectly ok," Sakaki replied

Doujima struggled with the boxes and Sakaki took one.

" Why thank you," Doujima said

" It's the least I can do after I bumped into you," Sakaki replied

The two walked in and everything just seemed to stop. They all looked at Sakaki as he entered the office.

" So, how'd it go?" Karasuma asked

" Uh, it was fine, I think, its a little crazy," Sakaki said

" What do your dreams mean?" Robin asked

Sakaki sighed and said, " Only that someone will care for me. The hunt is real, but there's a twist of fate that will occur right under my nose."

Robin nodded and Amon handed him a file with a new case.

" Here's the file you need to read up on," Amon said

He turned to Robin and Robin stood up and Amon took her hand.

" We'll be back in a couple of hours," Amon said

" Hope your check up is good," Doujima said

" I hope so too," Robin said

Sakaki sat down and said, " So, when is Robin due?"

" She said by the winter time," Karasuma said

" Boy or girl?" Sakaki asked

" They want to be surprised," Karasuma said

Sakaki nodded and looked at the files and he saw the two that were in his dreams. Kaon and Konki both pull energy particles, twins that say they are searching for the child of true power. 

" Stupid kinds of witches, it's like searching for the fountain of youth," he said

" This is serious Sakaki," Karasuma said

" There is no supreme witch that is the true power," Sakaki said

" Robin is the eve of witches, does that make any sense to you?" Karasuma asked

Sakaki shook his head and said, " Nope, it doesn't, but I guess it will sink in sometime or another."


	2. Thinking and Looking

****

Chapter 2: Thinking and Looking

Sakaki sat at his work station when he heard Doujima on the phone. She was talking to someone that made her laugh. In fact he really never truly heard her laugh the way she was laughing at the moment. When she got off the phone she stood up and went to a mirror to fix her hair up.

" Who was that?" Sakaki asked

" Oh, it was just a friend," she said

Doujima pulled up her hair and looked at it. She then let it fall back down and she grabbed her purse.

" I'm going to go out and find some information on our case," Doujima said

" Inside information?" Sakaki asked

" Of course only from an outside source," Doujima said, " See you Haruto."

She walked off and Sakaki sighed and then looked at the clock. Amon and Robin came in and Robin walked to the back and placed a bottle of water in the refrigerator. Amon hung his coat and asked Michael to send the files to him. Robin sat down and opened the files sent to her computer. Amon sat next to her and pulled up his half of the file work, both sent each other pieces of what they were looking at.

" I think we should take our chances and go after them," Robin said

" Not in your condition," Amon said, " Sakaki, and Karasuma take your chances. I'll follow close for back up."

Amon stood up and Sakaki got up and reached for his helmet and then Amon cleared his throat.

" Ride with Karasuma, Sakaki," Amon said

" Oh, right," Sakaki said

Sakaki followed Karasuma down to the garage and Karasuma unlocked the door for Sakaki. He got in and he shut the door and stared ahead, and Karasuma got in. She started the car and pulled out and took off down the street.

" Alright Karasuma, your going to take the main road and then going to turn left," Amon said

" Alright, but what am I looking for," Karasuma said

" You'll see," Amon said 

Karasuma looked around and she looked at Sakaki as he kept his eyes open for what might occur.

" Sakaki, what are you worried about?" Karasuma asked

" I'm not worried, I'm just alert," Sakaki said

Karasuma nodded and continued to drive down the main street, then turned left and there a large truck was parked.

" I think I found it Amon," Karasuma said, " There's a white truck, like a moving truck."

" That's it," Sakaki thought, " the truck."

Sakaki looked at Karasuma as she parked just yards away. She readied her gun and looked at Sakaki.

" Alright, I'm ready," he said

Sakaki and Karasuma opened their doors and ran out towards the truck. Sakaki went on one side of the house and Karasuma on the other. Both readied their guns and went they heard a noise the looked around aiming their guns.

" Come on where are you," Sakaki said

" They should be behind you," Amon said

Suddenly Karasuma was thrown to the ground.

" Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said running over

" Sakaki, be careful," Karasuma said

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and then Sakaki was thrown to the ground. He weakly looked up at the two witches and backed up.

" Foolish witch hunters," they said

They collected particles of energy and then Sakaki got up and shot a bullet hitting the orb. Sakaki weakly walked to Karasuma and helped her up.

" Your pretty good," one said

" Why are you doing this?" Sakaki said

" Because the true power is here somewhere," they said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and got her to her feet. He looked at the twins and narrowed his eyes.

" You'll never find what your looking for," Sakaki said 

They smiled and said, " I suppose you know where it is?"

" What if I did?" he said

" He's lying Konki," the sister hissed

" I think he's telling the truth Kaon," Konki said

Kaon gathered energy and hurled it at Sakaki and Karasuma, pushing them back. Sakaki narrowed his eyes and shot a bullet at Kaon. They went through the fence and Sakaki and Karasuma shook of the splinters of wood and got up.

" Come on we need to go back," Sakaki said

Karasuma stumbled with Sakaki to her car, there Sakaki took the keys.

" Sit down Ms. Karasuma, I'll drive," Sakaki said

Sakaki got into the driver's seat and adjusted the review mirror. He backed out and took off towards the STN-J.

" Amon, they're to strong to handle, Karasuma's beat up pretty badly. We need to make another plan," he said

" Then we will do that. Hurry back," Amon said

Both cars pulled up into the garage. Sakaki got out and helped Karasuma out then looked at Amon.

" She's beat up pretty good," Sakaki said

" Carry her in," Amon said 

" Hold on Ms. Karasuma," he said

He lifted Karasuma into his arms and Amon went up ahead to get the door. Sakaki took her upstairs and put her down. He helped her in the office and sat her down.

" Karasuma," Robin said

" She's ok, just a little beat up," Sakaki said 

Robin walked in the back and got some water and towels to help clean her up. She then got the first aid kit and brought it up. Robin cleaned Karasuma's face and put medicine on her face. She then took care of her injured arms.

By 9 at night Doujima came back with information. She saw Amon and Robin were gone and Karasuma was leaving.

" Miho what happened?" she asked

" A long story," she said

" Be careful getting home," Doujima said 

She placed the files into the computer and sent them to everyone.

" Where did you get this information?" Sakaki asked

" My outside source," Doujima replied 

Sakaki looked at her and said, " Does outside sources, have cologne?"

" Some of them do," Doujima said

Sakaki shook his head then stretched.

" Alright, I got to go, it's late," he said

" I agree, I just got to finish these reports," she said

" Want me to wait?" he asked

Doujima looked at him and said, " You don't have to."

" It's no trouble," Sakaki said

He pulled up a seat and waited for her to type up reports. Once she was done they closed the STN-J and walked down together. Sakaki walked her to her car then waited until she pulled out alright. He got on his motorcycle and followed her to the stop sign then turned right when she went straight. Sakaki came to his apartment and he parked his motorcycle, then went up.

He slipped off his shoes and walked to the kitchen grabbing some leftovers, from two nights ago. He sat down and watched a little late night shows before taking a long shower. He washed the scratches and picked out splinters from the hunt earlier. He wrapped his arms up, then went to bed.

Doujima pulled to her apartment and searched for her keys. She found them and got out, then went to her apartment. There she fed her cats that stayed out on the balcony, then fixed herself something. She sat down and played her messages, that were some other sources, but one was from more than a source. She bit her lower lip and blushed a little.

" Nagira you can be an idiot sometimes," Doujima said as she took down numbers

She finished up and walked to her bathroom there she took a bath then soaked in the bath. She leaned her head back on a inflatable pillow and closed her eyes.

" It's so much pressure to date," Doujima said, " but there was someone else other than Nagira, let's see to many break ups in my past. No more old crushes."

She closed her eyes and blushed a little.

" Let me see who did I dance with at Amon and Robin's wedding," Doujima said, " Let's see there was Nagira, and Sakaki, and Michael. Then some others I don't know. I really need to get out of my comfort zone."

Doujima got out and wrapped a towel around her then pulled her hair back and looked at herself.

" It's been three months seeing Nagira, am I really that committed to one relationship or am I just friends?"

She dressed and let her cats in and then placed them in their boxes. She went to her room and laid out her clothes for the next day. 

" I guess, another week won't hurt seeing Nagira," Doujima said, " He's a respectable man. And it would be strange to date a close friend that I work with?"

Doujima laid in bed and pulled the covers up tightly to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

By morning it was a fresh day and her alarm clock went off at 8 as it usually did. She sighed and rose out of bed, then took a cool shower to wake herself up. Her phone rang and she let the answer machine pick it up. When she finished getting ready she grabbed everything she needed and went downstairs too her car. She came to a startling surprise when she saw her front tire was flat.

" Oh, no, how am I ever going to get to work," she said

She reached for her phone and dialed the STN-J, then waited for someone to answer.

" Michael here," Michael answered

" Michael, it' Yurika, my tire if flat and I need someone to give me a lift," Doujima replied

" Alright I call Amon or Ms. Karasuma," Michael said

" Thank you Michael," Doujima said

She hung up and waited for her ride, and to her misfortune it began rain

" No, not today," she said

She got into her car and waited there and when she saw Karasuma pull up she got out. She got in and Karasuma handed her a towel to dry off.

" Why must it rain when I have a misfortune?" Doujima questioned

" It always happens to someone," Karasuma said

" Miho, how are you feeling after yesterday?" Doujima said

Karasuma smiled and said, " I feel fine thanks to Sakaki. And I can't say his drive is bad any longer cause he was the one who drove me back the STN-J."

Doujima smiled and looked ahead, she gave a sigh and Karasuma looked at her.

" What's wrong?" Karasuma asked

" Oh, last night I was thinking about my love life. I don't know why though, but I just don't know where I'll be in 5 years," Doujima said

Karasuma shook her head and said, " Your still young, you'll be 19 soon and still have your life ahead of you. Don't rush things, plus your seeing Amon's older brother. Don't you like his company?"

" I do, I just feel something's missing in my life," Doujima said

" Don't worry Yurika, you'll find what it is your missing," Karasuma said

She pulled into the garage and both women got out, they walked upstairs to the office and grabbed files.

" Anything new?" Karasuma asked

" No, not yet, they haven't made a move," Michael said

Amon flipped through the files and looked at it.

" Have we discovered what this true power they're searching for is?" Amon asked

" Well, I looked it up and well it came up to be some power that a child of true power has all witches powers combine," Michael said, " but wouldn't that mean that this child was born from a witch with all these powers?"

Amon puzzled and looked at the file's paper work.

" Doujima, what have you found out?" Amon asked

" Word on the street, said these twins work for someone else, they call her the oracle. She sees the future and asked them to change it before it happens," Doujima said

" So, these twins are not all we're after," Karasuma said, " Do we have an idea where this oracle is?"

" I pinpointed her in a very expensive hotel in uptown Tokyo," he said

" Then we search There," Amon said

Karasuma got up and grabbed her keys.

" Karasuma, you will remain here, let Sakaki and Doujima go," Amon said

" Huh? Why us," Doujima said

" If the for seer is true, then Sakaki, you might find your answers there," Amon said

" I get it, it's an undercover thing," Sakaki said

" Yes," Amon said

" Well, then I guess I play the best part," Sakaki said

Sakaki reached for a piece of paper from Michael and Sakaki looked at Doujima.

" I have a spare helmet so don't worry," Sakaki said

They walked downstairs and Sakaki made a call to the hotel to tell the oracle he needed an appointment with her. Sakaki handed Doujima the spare helmet and then he placed his on.

" Alright let's go," he said

They took off down the main street, Doujima held on to Sakaki as he made his daring slick turns. As they approached Sakaki made contact with the STN-J, he parked his motorcycle and Doujima got off. She removed her helmet and shook out her hair. Sakaki smirked under helmet and got off. He removed his and walked with Doujima into the lobby. The hotel was filled with beautiful art work and stained glass that caught glimpses of the hidden sun's light.

" Hello sir may I help you?" the clerk at the desk asked

" Yes, I have an appointment," he said

" Oh, right this way sir," the clerk said

Doujima followed behind Sakaki and looked in marvel at the place. Each hall was decorated with mosaic tiles that enhanced the marveling mind. They came to a room and the clerk knocked on the door.

" Come in," a soft voice came

They entered and Sakaki and Doujima entered. They closed the door behind them and there was silence in the room.

" Come, you wish to know what I for see in your future," the soft voice said

Sakaki walked closer and then his eyes widen and saw a little girl sitting by a mirror. She turned around and looked at him, and Doujima walked over and her eyes widen.

" You're a child," Doujima said

" A child that has walked the earth for hundreds of years," she said, " Now sit."

Sakaki and Doujima sat on a pillow and waited for the girl. She sat down and pulled out a bag, then she poured the bag out and colored glass caught the light.

" It's beautiful," Doujima said

" You have come for your fortune, so let the glass tell. Pick a color," she said 

Sakaki reached for the black and the oracle looked at it. The oracle closed her eyes and Sakaki looked at her. She opened them and placed it down on the mirror, there a black liquid spilled out onto the mirror.

" The black is a symbol of death, but soon there will be a rebirth," she said, " Some one will pull you out of death."

Sakaki looked and saw his dream appear through the mirror and then saw a light that broke through and saw a future of happiness. Doujima looked at Sakaki as he stared at it. He couldn't see all this happening, he was still young and couldn't believe it. The light vanished and he looked up at the girl.

" Your future is clear Sakaki, do not try to change it," she said

Doujima looked at Sakaki as he stared at himself in the mirror. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little.

" Don't worry Sakaki, anything can change the future," Doujima said

" Can you tell me about the true power," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," Doujima said

The little girl smiled and said, " The true power lies dormant in the womb a another witch. The eve of witches."

" The eve of all witches," Sakaki and Doujima said

Sakaki looked at Doujima and she looked at the oracle.

" Who is she?" Doujima asked

The little girl laughed and said, " Look closer."

Slowly out of the dark of the shadows figures appeared in the mirror a family. The light appeared on the family, Doujima and Sakaki's eyes widen.

" Robin and Amon's child is the true power," Doujima said

" That can't be, you must have been mistaken," Sakaki said

" The mirror never makes mistakes," the little girl said, " They are the parents of the true power. A witch with the abilities of anything. She must be destroyed."

" Your lying," Sakaki said, " Robin maybe a witch, but Amon isn't that only means that the child is half."

The little girl laughed a little and the pieces of glass came together as one mosaic piece. 

" You have been deceived, The man you hunters know as Amon is anything but normal," she said, " His powers lay dormant inside of him, slowly awakening to reveal power of death and telekinetic. Ask him and you shall hear."

Sakaki and Doujima looked as the pieces of glass shattered and vanished. They stood up and looked at the girl.

" Leave," she said, " Your time is up."

Doujima grabbed Sakaki's arm and pulled him towards the door. Sakaki looked at the girl and then turned away. They both walked out and Sakaki looked at Doujima.

" Do you think it's true?" Sakaki said, " That we have been deceived by Amon this whole time."

Doujima looked at him and lowered her gaze. She placed her hand on Sakaki's shoulder and he pushed it away.

" I know you look up to Amon, Haruto, but you must accept the truth," Doujima said

" Tell me Yurika, why are you still here?" Sakaki asked

" What do you mean?" she questioned

" Why are you at the STN-J still hunting witches?" Sakaki replied 

Doujima shook her head and said, " No, matter what I was assigned to do for SOLOMON, I'll always be a hunter."

Sakaki looked at her and she stared at him and then he pushed off the wall.

" Not all witches are bad, so tell SOLOMON to stop putting every witch on surveillance," Sakaki said 

He walked off and Doujima followed him down to the lobby and out the door.

" Haruto," Doujima said

He got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet, then tossed Doujima the spare helmet. She got on and Sakaki took off with her holding onto him.

By the evening Doujima left early from work to go to dinner with Nagira that night, but she still thought about what happened. Sakaki was right not all witches are bad, but they couldn't take the risk. 

" Yurika, are you alright?" Nagira asked 

Doujima looked up and smiled at him.

" I'm just fine," Doujima said 

" A lot on your mind?" he asked

Doujima nodded and said, " Plenty, just to much that I can't handle."

" Like what?" he asked

" Shunji, do you know much about Amon's past?" Doujima asked Nagira

" Not too much, I know that our father married his mother and that she was a seed, but a very nice woman. Amon was her pride and joy and she wouldn't dare wish a fate like hers, happen to him. Amon, was 12 when his mother was hunted and her powers awakened in front of him," Nagira said, " And the three months he lived with me he didn't speak much, this was after Reiko had vanished from sight."

" So, it is true that Amon is a witch," Doujima said

" Only a little, he's able enough to keep his power from waking up," Nagira said

Doujima took a bite of her dinner and she sighed. Nagira reached over and grabbed her hand, then gently kissed it.

" What's this all about?" He asked

" Sakaki and I were on assignment to check out this oracle, she's a child probably hundreds of years old, but she knew everything. Sakaki asked about the true power and he bit off more then he could chew. Robin and Amon's child is the true power, one that all witches fear," Doujima said, " The two witches we're after, are after Amon and Robin's unborn child."

" That's insane," Nagira said

Doujima nodded and said, " Please don't tell Amon or Robin about this. We want to solve this on our own. I was given another mission to help protect the true power from SOLOMON."

" I do my best, but what if something happens and they start to hunt Amon and Robin?" Nagira said

Doujima placed her hand on top of his and looked at him.

" I know you'll help," she said 


	3. Change the future

****

Chapter3: Change the future

A week later Sakaki chased after a car, with a run away witch. He put more speed on his motorcycle and gunned his motor.

" Sakaki, be careful, don't approach to fast," Karasuma said

" Got ya," Sakaki said 

The car turned a corner and Sakaki followed close and then saw the car stopped, then turned around to face his direction. Sakaki looked at the car and pulled his gun out, he aimed it at the car and shot at it. The car came at him and finally Sakaki shot one hitting the witch twice in the upper chest, problem was the car wasn't stopping, it only picked up speed.

" Shit!" Sakaki said 

He got on his motorcycle and started it, then took off towards the main street. His motorcycle stopped and he looked back seeing the car coming at him.

" Come on start," he said 

Sakaki jumped off his motorcycle and dragged it to the side. The car skimmed past him as he fell to the ground.

" Stupid bike!" he shouted

Karasuma pulled up and looked at Sakaki as he dusted himself off. 

" Where's the witch?" she said

" over there," Sakaki replied

Karasuma looked at the car smashed up against the building.

" Are you alright?" she said

" I'm fine, I need a shower, but I'm fine," he answered

Sakaki looked at his motorcycle and sighed.

" Come on," she said

By noon Sakaki wiped off the dirt on his jacket while the other filled out a report. Doujima walked in carrying two bags of lunches for the whole office.

" I'm back get it while it's good," Doujima said

Sakaki dug through the bag and grabbed him.

" Sakaki, you smell awful what happened?" Doujima asked

" I was running for my life from a car," he replied 

" You could go shower a least," Doujima remarked

" Where would you presume I do that?" Sakaki replied

Doujima shrugged and said, " I don't know, I was just saying."

As Amon briefed them on the hunt that was connected too the other case, Sakaki thought about the oracle's prediction about his future. He saw the dream that replayed over and over in the picture, but then he saw the light of hope. He looked down at his paper work and started to just doodle on it.

" Everything just seems to revolve around the dream like it's going to come true, the oracle's prediction, the dream interrupter's statement, but there's something that is missing," Sakaki thought

" Haruto, what do you think your doing," Doujima said leaning over.

" Nothing, I was thinking," he whispered

" Doujima, Sakaki do you have anything you would like to tell us?" Amon said

Sakaki and Doujima lowered their heads and listened through the rest of the meeting. Doujima nudged him and Sakaki nudged her back in the side. She looked at him and smiled.

" Haruto," she whispered 

After the briefing Sakaki and walked over to Doujima's desk and tapped on it.

" Want to go for a cup of coffee?" Sakaki asked

" No, not today, Nagira's picking me up soon, we're going to check out some past crime sense," Doujima said

" Ah, so he's your outside source," Sakaki said

" Well, sort of, you see he's got connections," Doujima said 

Amon looked up and looked at Sakaki and Doujima talking, and he gently tapped Robin on her shoulder. She looked up at Amon and he pointed over to them, Robin turned and looked, then smiled.

" Sakaki and Doujima, I didn't see that," Robin said

Amon turned back to the computer screen and Robin smiled, then returned to working. Karasuma walked in from the back and looked at Sakaki and Doujima and she shook her head. She walked over and stood over Michael's shoulder.

" I just don't see why people are afraid to admit their feelings to one another," Karasuma said, " They can get somewhere a lot faster, if they sucked up their fear and went for it."

" I don't know Ms. Karasuma, fears a powerful thing," Michael said looking over at Amon and Robin then Doujima and Sakaki.

" They are always together, and always talking about something, I couldn't see anyone else in their lives, but it's a shame only one is single," Karasuma said

" Maybe it takes a little more encouragement to see the truth," Michael said

That evening Sakaki rode down the main street and went to Harry's too his surprise Doujima was there…alone. 

" Yurika," he said

She turned around and gave a smile.

" Haruto," she replied

" I thought you had a plans with Nagira," he said taking a seat next to her at the bar.

She sat placed a glass down and Harry took it.

" We went to dinner, at this beautiful restaurant, music playing, singers singing. We danced for a few songs, then the soup came, followed by dinner," she said then taking a sip, " By dessert everything was wonderful, Nagira walked over too me and he sat next to me. He took my hand and kissed it and then reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a ring box, and opened it and purposed right there on one knee."

" What did you do?" Sakaki asked

" I…I told him that we have been seeing each other for 4 months, and that a decision that big was hard to make after just four months," Doujima said, " I was afraid to say anything after that. He told me that he loved me, and had fallen in love with me since that day at the factory. I didn't know what to say….I only started to cry and then I ran out."

" You did what!" Sakaki said 

She downed another drink and sobbed, Sakaki reached over and wiped her eyes.

" I'm such a loser," she said 

" No your not, your just not ready for that kind commitment," Sakaki said, " How many people have you dated before Nagira?"

" Two, in the past 4 years," she said

" Well, maybe you need to experience more people," Sakaki said as Doujima started to cry again

Sakaki sighed and put a gentle arm around her and took away her drink. He handed it to Harry and turned Doujima to face him and she looked at him.

" Yurika, your only scared, but the question is do you love him like, Robin loves Amon?" Sakaki said 

" Like Robin loves Amon?" Doujima said 

She wiped her eyes and said, " I don't know, I didn't think about it. I wanted a relationship like theirs and I never thought about it."

" Think about it Yurika," he said

She looked at her watch and got up, but stumbled back into her chair.

" Your drunk," Sakaki said

" Drive me home Sakaki, your just in the right place at the right time to save the day. Your like a superhero. Miho is lucky to have a partner like you," Doujima said

Sakaki looked at Doujima as she handed him the keys to her little red car. He took her keys and wrapped her arm around his neck.

" Harry, can I park my motorcycle in the shed?" Sakaki asked

" Sure, just get Ms. Doujima home," Harry said

" Thanks Harry," Sakaki said

Sakaki paid for Doujima's drowning of sorrows. He got her to her car, then got her in the passenger seat. He then went and pulled his motorcycle to the back shed, then got into the car. He started the car and pulled out and drove down the main street, but once he got there he was lost.

" Yurika, where do you live?" he asked

" Turn left once you past the STN-J," she said, " and then go down the third street from behind the STN-J. After that turn Left and then right on the next street. I'm the third complex on the left."

Sakaki nodded and drove carefully in the dark, but got her home safe and sound by 12:30 on the dot. Sakaki got out and got Doujima out of the car. She stumbled into his arms as she got out and she looked up at him and smiled.

" You are a good friend Haruto, Sakaki," she said 

" I only try, now let's get you in," he said 

He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs then down the cool hallway. He turned to the left and there was her apartment. He found the key and opened the door, then walked in, slipping off his shoes and hers. Sakaki walked into the living room and laid her down on the sofa, and she opened her eyes.

" Can you let my cats in?" she mumbled

He looked at the sliding doors and saw two white cats clawing at the door. He walked over and let them in and watched then run to the back.

" White cats," he said, " Light breaking through darkness…when though?"

He walked over to Doujima and knelt down by her side.

" I'm going to go Yurika, you get some rest," Sakaki said

" How will you get home?" she said

" I'll call a cab," he said

Sakaki stood up and she grabbed his arm and he looked down at her.

" You can stay here tonight and I'll bring you home tomorrow," she replied

" It's ok," he said

" Haruto," she softly spoke in a less of a drunk tone

He knelt down and looked at her and she reached over to him and kissed him on his lips. Sakaki looked at her, then kissed her back, but then he pulled away.

" I'm sorry Yurika, I got to go," he said 

Sakaki took off and ran to the door.

" Haruto," she called sitting up, " Come back."

He walked out the door and leaned against the wall. He looked at his watch and saw it was 1 now.

" Everything that was told me is coming true. I have to change the future. This isn't right," Sakaki said 

He took off and walked to the STN-J and called a cab.

~~~~~Robin and Amon's Apartment~~~~

Amon opened his eyes from a restful sleep and looked around. He looked and saw Robin curled up in his arms, like she had always done since they got married. He kissed her head and breathed deep.

" Voices," he thought, " Who's calling me."

He leaned his head close to Robins and looked at her. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand and sighed.

" Is our child the True Power?" he thought

Suddenly there was a sound of someone in the apartment. He slid out of bed and drew his gun. He walked out and walked down the hall and saw two shadowed figures, he fired a warning shot and they looked at him

" Is that him Konki?" Kaon asked

" Yes, that is him," Konki said

Amon turned on the light and looked at them.

" How did you get in?" he growled

Konki smirked and gathered particles of energy into his palm and looked at Amon. Amon fired a shot and Kaon turned the bullet and shot it at Amon. Amon dodged the bullet and shot another one.

" Feel the power of true energy," Konki said

He shot the orb and Amon was slammed against the far wall. He slid down the wall and looked at them.

" What do you want?" Amon growled standing up

" Don't mess with us witch hunter, we've come for the un born child your wife carries," they said 

" You won't have my child," he said 

Konki smirked and walked towards the bed room and Amon fired a shot at him.

" Get away from there!" he shouted

Robin opened her eyes and saw Amon was gone. She sat up in fear and heard Amon shout. The door knob turned and Robin breathed deep as the door opened. She got out of bed and looked at the closet. She ran into it and shut the door, she saw Konki walk in and look around.

" Come out mother witch," he said, " Or I'll kill your husband."

" Amon, no," she thought

The were three bullets fired and then a rather large thump against the wall. Kaon walked and listened to deep breathing.

" Come out little witch," Kaon said

Konki vanished out of her sight and she looked. The door suddenly opened and Konki grabbed Robin out of the closet. 

" Amon!" she screamed

Amon opened his eyes and balled up his fist.

" Leave her alone," Amon said

Robin was thrown to the ground and she scrambled to get away from them.

" I said leave her alone!" Amon shouted

Konki and Kaon stopped and looked around.

" That power," Konki said

" What is that power?" Kaon said

Amon walked to the bed room and looked at them, Kaon and Konki looked at him in slight fear.

" His powers they're awakening," Konki said

" Amon," Robin whispered

Amon narrowed his eyes and things around the room began to tremble. Konki gathered energy and hurled it at Amon. Amon blocked it and hurled it back at Konki.

" I told you to leave her alone." Amon said

Robin looked at him and breathed deep. She looked at the two witches before Amon as they hurled energy at him. He hurled it back at them and threw them back with just the movement of his eyes.

" Kaon, let us go there will be time," Konki said 

The two vanished from site and Robin stood up. She walked towards Amon and he looked at her.

" Amon," she said

She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

" Will they come to hunt you?" she asked

" No, I won't let them," Amon said, " I have a new mission as member of the STN-J."

" What is that?" Robin whispered

" To protect you and our child that grows inside you," he said 

Robin buried her face in his chest and let tears fall from her face. Amon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

" The power with in me strives to be released, but I must suppress it," he thought

The next morning Doujima opened her eyes and found she had a pounding headache. She sat up and looked all around and then looked at her clothes.

" I'm still in my dress, why didn't I change?" she said

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She showered and took an aspirin, then walked down to her car. She drove off and got to work on time, but Sakaki wasn't there. 

" Haruto isn't here," she thought

" Good morning Doujima," Michael said

" Michael has Haruto come in yet?" she asked

Michael shook his head and said, " He did, but he went to check something out."

" Oh," she sighed

Michael went back to his typing and the door opened to the office. Doujima looked up and saw Amon and Robin walk in, but Amon was walking with a limp and Robin had a bandage on her wrist.

" What happened?" she asked

" We were attacked by Kaon and Konki," Amon said 

" Oh, my are you two ok," Doujima said

Amon looked at Doujima and said, " Doujima, go with Karasuma and find those witches. They are two dangerous to be on the street."

" We can't leave you two unprotected," Doujima said

Karasuma walked in and sat down.

" What happened?" Karasuma said 

" They were attacked by those two witches," Doujima said

" They know where you live?" Karasuma said

Amon nodded and Doujima paused and slowly backed off towards the phone.

" Doujima," Amon said

She looked up and said, " Yes."

" Don't force yourself to call my brother if you're not ready to speak to him," Amon said

" How did you know?" She ask

" He called last night and told me," Amon said

Doujima felt her heart just shatter and she shook her head. She ran out the office door and Amon looked at Robin.

" Amon, what will we do?" Robin said, " Our apartment is no longer safe."

" We will stay at a hotel for now," Amon said

" But they'll find us there," Robin said, " Someone is watching our every move."

Amon looked at Robin then stood up.

" Michael I need that information on the oracle," Amon said, " Do it quickly. Karasuma I need you to head out and take Doujima with you."

" Why what's going on?" Karasuma asked

" The Oracle's predication is coming true," Amon said, " You and Doujima must stop Sakaki."

" But he's hours from here," Karasuma said

" Contact him," Amon said

Robin turned to her computer and pulled up information on the two witches.

" Amon, when are they going to strike?" Robin asked

" In less then three hours," Amon said, " Karasuma go."

Karasuma nodded and ran out the door. She grabbed Doujima by the hand and got her into the car. 

" Miho what's going on?" Doujima asked

" Haruto is in trouble," Karasuma said

Sakaki slammed to a stop and looked around. He then took the next street and then made a 'U' turn. He went to the dream interrupter and ran up to the top floor. 

" I need your help," he said 

The woman walked out and looked at Sakaki. She looked at him and nodded, then lead him into the kitchen.

" Your dreams have disturbed your sleep," she said

" I need to know what happens to me after I come to shore," Sakaki said, " I know I don't die, so tell me."

" Sakaki, I'm sorry, but you must open your heart," she said

Sakaki looked at her and shook his head.

" To what?" Sakaki said

" What you feel," she said, " They maybe dreams that tell the future, but they are also what you want to happen."

Sakaki's eyes widen and he felt his heart beat against his chest. He looked out the window and saw the rain begin to pour down.

" Rain," Sakaki thought, " The oracle said, I would be pulled into the light, by something."

" The oracle, you mean Sora, a young girl," the woman said

" Young girl, yes, but she didn't speak her name," Sakaki said

The woman looked at Sakaki and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Sora, is a witch of false dreams, she is the cause of this dream Sakaki. A witch of her status, was to make people believe what she says, but you must open your heart to what you believe. Break free of the shackles she had bonded you with," The woman said

" Everything is false, my dreams," Sakaki said

" Some things are, the woman in your dreams," she said

" Yurika," he said

He bowed and ran out, he got on his motorcycle and took off. The rain became harder to see, but Sakaki took his chance. 

" Sakaki," Karasuma said through the transmitter 

Sakaki heard Karasuma's voice and didn't reply. 

" He's not answering," Karasuma said

Doujima looked at her watch and sighed.

" It's less than an hour that the oracle's prediction will come true," Doujima said, " And if it comes true. Robin and Amon will be attacked again."

"Don't worry Yurika," Karasuma said, " We can get back to them in time."

" I hope so," Yurika said, " Or I will fail what I was presented."

" SOLMON gave you another mission," Karasuma said

" Yes, one to protect the True Power," she replied, " I didn't want to say anything, but Amon and Robin's child is the True Power."

" But what does SOLMON want with the child?" Karasuma said

" To protect the True Power from the witches that want it," Doujima said 

They continued to drive faster and the rain picked up, but they continued to try getting Sakaki to answer.

Amon and Robin looked at the clock and Michael sent files to Amon's computer. Amon looked at them and studied them.

" Robin remain here," Amon said

" Amon, what are you going to do?" Robin asked

" I'm going to help," Amon said, " Michael if there is any sign danger get Robin out of here."

" Alright, to the basement right," Michael said

" Yes," Amon said

" Amon," Robin said reaching for his hand

He turned and knelt down next to Robin and kissed her on her lips gently. He looked at her and pushed her hair from her face.

" I need to help them. Use your fire, but don't let them come near you," Amon said, " We'll see each other again."

Robin kissed him again and he pulled away and left. She felt tears fall from her face, it felt like the first time they parted since that day she became the hunted.

" Amon," she whispered

Karasuma came up to the bridge and saw Sakaki not to far from them, but there was no way she could catch up in the rain.

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted 

" Miho, let me out," Doujima said, " I have to help."

" You can't catch up to him, by foot," Karasuma said 

Doujima looked at Karasuma as she floored the pedal. She slammed on her breaks as she saw a truck pull out in front of Sakaki. The motorcycle flew from under Sakaki as he gripped the breaks. It slid and so did he, tumbling to the hard, slick pavement. Sakaki laid there for almost thirty minuets, trying to collect his thoughts.

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted

Sakaki pushed himself up and removed his helmet. He breathed deep and looked at the truck.

" I have to change the future," Sakaki said, " I can't let them come after me."

Sakaki reached for his gun and aimed it, he shot three bullets and they didn't do anything. His Orbo started changing a different color as the two got closer. Sakaki stood up with a limp and he aimed and narrowed his eyes.

" You should be more careful where your driving witch hunter," Kaon said

" Yes, it's dangerous little hunter to fight on your own," Konki said

" Shut up," Sakaki said, " I won't let you win."

" What a foolish little hunter," Kaon said 

Their hands let up and Sakaki narrowed his eyes as they hurled the orbs. He dove to the ground and his Orbo continued to change colors.

" Not a smart move," they said

Sakaki stood up and they hurled two orbs. One hit Sakaki in the stomach and the other in his leg.

" My leg," he growled

Sakaki pushed himself up and used the bridge as a crutch.

" You can't protect the eve of witches and the unborn child," Kaon said

" I'll do anything I can," Sakaki said, " Your oracle's predication will be wrong."

Kaon summoned another orb and Konki did as well; they hurled them directly at Sakaki and this time he couldn't dodge them. As they came inches towards him, Sakaki was hurled into the river. 

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted

" Haruto," Doujima said

" He's so young, how can they do that to him," Karasuma said 

Doujima looked at Karasuma and got out of the car and Karasuma pulled her gun out and ran towards the witches. Doujima followed and looked over the side and saw Sakaki hit the shore.

" Miho, he just hit the shore," Doujima said

" Go to him," Karasuma said

Doujima nodded and ran down to the shore of the bank and slid down the hill. She came to Sakaki's side and felt a dull pulse.

" Haruto," she whispered

She didn't feel his breath on her hand and she shook her head.

" Haruto," she whimpered 

She leaned over and gave him mouth to mouth hoping that would help. She pressed against his chest and gave him air. By the third time he coughed up water and turned to his side.

" There you go," she said, " That's it get it all out."

Sakaki coughed up water as Doujima rubbed his back. He wiped the water from his face and turned and looked at her.

" Doujima," he said

" What no hi Yurika?" she said

He shook his head and smiled at her. 

" Of course, hi Yurika," he said

She smiled and said, " Hi Haruto."

Sakaki smiled and she gave him a hug with tears in her eyes.

" Haruto, I'm so glad your alive," she said

" Yurika," he said

Karasuma looked at the twins and narrowed her eyes.

" How can you be so evil to harm a young man," Karasuma said

" You're a fool woman," they said

" Leave her alone," Amon's voice came over the wind

Konki and Kaon looked over and saw Amon standing there, his black hair blew in the wind.

" Amon," Karasuma said 

" Karasuma go help Doujima with Sakaki," Amon said 

Karasuma nodded and ran down to help, and Amon walked towards them.

" Brother, his aura is stronger," she said 

Amon narrowed his eyes and Kaon and Konki.

" You won't win," Kaon said 

She threw an orb and Amon blocked her attack, his Orbo glowed and then dimmed.

" Well, your power is the same," she said

Kaon laughed and walked closer to Amon and looked at her. 

" What's this, something's happening a power," Kaon thought

Konki looked at his sister and narrowed his eyes.

" Get out of there!" Konki shouted

Amon closed his eyes and said, " You want power so bad, but you are unable to take it yourself."

Amon opened his eyes and Konki felt Amon's aura, became stronger. Konki narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes.

" My child what do you want with her?" Amon said

" That child is a disaster an abomination," Konki said

Amon narrowed his eyes and things around Amon circled him

" Wrong answer," Amon said. 

" Your telekinetic powers won't scare me Amon," Konki said, " The oracle has told us your still a seed, nothing more."

" Your powers, maybe powerful, but I have one thing that can put an end to your foolish chases," Amon said

" Really Amon," Konki said

Amon smirked a little and reached into his pocket and pulled the Orbo gun, but then removed the Orbo bullets and placed real bullets in it.

" I can't allow you to come near my wife, or my unborn child," Amon said

He looked at Konki and made a quick movement with his hand and shot Kaon with the gun. Konki looked as the bullet struck Kaon in the chest and Amon shot her twice.

" Kaon!" he shouted

Kaon looked at her brother and reached out her hand.

" Brother," she said

" Tell your Oracle that she will not harm what I protect," Amon said

Konki looked at Amon and narrowed his eyes.

" You will pay Amon!" Konki shouted

" No," Kaon said

Konki looked at her and she fell into his arms, as blood soaked her clothing. 

" Your not the first witch I have killed," Amon said, " You don't deserve to be kept alive."

Konki laid his sister and looked at Amon.

" Remember this Amon, you may have power like that, but you won't live long with it," Konki growled

He vanished and Amon breathed deep as he removed the bullets. He walked to the railing and saw Doujima and Karasuma getting Sakaki up the hill. He looked at them and lifted them up to the flat stable land. He walked over them and Karasuma looked at Amon.

" So, it is true," Karasuma said

" Only what seems to be the beginning of my new life," Amon said

Sakaki looked at Amon and then Doujima.

" You hate witches, but yet you are one," Sakaki said 

" I didn't chose to be, it chose me," Amon said, " You should know this by now Sakaki."

Sakaki sighed and said, " So, we are to hunt you now?"

" No," Amon said, " You are to work with me as you always have."

" That's right," Doujima said

Sakaki sighed and lowered his head.

" I just don't get it," Sakaki said he stumbled from Karasuma and Doujima's help and limped, but stumbled to the ground.

" Haruto," Doujima said

Doujima went after him and Karasuma sighed.

" Robin knows right?" Karasuma questioned

" Yes," Amon said, " Last night she saw it all."  
Karasuma placed her hand on his shoulder and said, " Amon your blessed with a gift. Your child has someone that will understand them. Sakaki will get over himself, he's still young."

Amon nodded and walked to his car and replaced the bullets with Orbo bullets. He set in on the seat and took off back to the STN-J. 

By evening a truck picked up Sakaki's motorcycle and brought it to the STN-J garage. He stood there as they pulled it in, he slid his hand over it's scratched up exterior. He used an old crutch to relieve pressure of his injured leg. The numbness still remained and he figured his leg was never going to be the same. He made it to the elevator and pressed the up button and walked in it.

" This day needs to go away," Sakaki said, " Why couldn't I change the future."


	4. Birth, Death and Life with a little Love

****

Chapter 4: Birth, Death and Life with a little Love

The nine months had past and Robin and Amon were away from work, making perpetrations for the bundle of joy that would soon come. The office buzzed with excitement and hope to hear the news that Robin was going into labor. Sakaki got up and walked to the door and walked downstairs.

" Haruto," Doujima called

He turned and looked seeing her walking towards him.

" Yurika," he said

" Where you off too?" she asked

" Just going for a ride, to get some coffee," Sakaki replied

Doujima smiled and said, " You wouldn't mind if I cam along?"

" No, not at all, I could use some company," Sakaki stated

Doujima placed the boxes just by the elevator and walked with Sakaki. He handed her a spare helmet and he placed his on.

" I see you got a new finish on your motorcycle," Doujima said

" Yeah, it cost me a good amount of money to do so," Sakaki replied

" It's nice, and slick looking," Doujima said

" Hopefully it won't scratch," Sakaki said

Sakaki took a turn and Doujima held tight and leaned her head on Sakaki's back as he went speeding down the high way. He pulled to Harry's and helped Doujima get down then he got off. Both removed their helmets and smiled.

" Ladies first," Sakaki said

Doujima smiled as she walked in and then Sakaki. Harry looked up and smiled, then greeted them with a warm greeting as he always did.

" What can I get for you today?" Harry asked

" I'll take my usual, light on the cream," Sakaki replied

" I'll have the same, have to stay up for work," Doujima said

Harry smiled and walked off and Sakaki turned to Doujima.

" So, did things work out between you and Nagira?" Sakaki asked

" We decided to stay together, but not make any serious commitments just yet," Doujima said, " 9 months and three days."

" That's a long relationship," Sakaki said

" So, Sakaki anyone special in your life?" Doujima said

Sakaki gave sigh and replied, " Only in my dreams, I'm afraid that the woman I like is at the moment attached to her current boy friend."

" Oh, Sakaki, you'll find someone else," Doujima said taking his hand

" I kind of don't have the motivation, after all it's my fault that I didn't tell her how I truly felt," Sakaki said

" You need help in getting your confidence built up," Doujima said

" I have what it takes," Sakaki said, " I just can't apply it on love."

Doujima smiled and gave Sakaki's hand a squeeze. Harry brought their coffee and walked off.

" I didn't think I'd handle a long term relationship, but I convinced myself it like any relationship I had, double the term," Doujima said, " Sakaki you're the one that helped that night. And I mean what I said you're a good friend and Karasuma's lucky to have as partner that would risk his own neck like that to save hers."

" The daring side of me and irresponsible part," Sakaki said

" But that's what makes you, you," Doujima stated

The two talked for hours, until word came that Robin went into labor. Sakaki paid and thanked Harry. Sakaki handed Doujima a helmet and he grabbed his then they got on his motorcycle and took to the hospital. 

Karasuma and Michael came as soon as they heard and they walked in. Amon stood there with his arms folded and looked at the double doors that lead to the delivery room. Robin's words to him were left in his mind.

" Don't worry Amon, we'll be with you soon," Robin's voice echoed 

" Amon," Karasuma said

Amon turned around and looked at Karasuma and Michael as they walked up. Karasuma smiled to see Amon in a different color other than black, as though he wanted to make a good impression on the baby.

" Your in color," Karasuma joked

Amon gave a slight smile at Karasuma's comment.

" How's it feel to soon be a father?" Michael said

" Nerve-racking," Amon said

" Well, you look calm on the outside," Karasuma said, " Everything will be fine, she's in good hands."

Sakaki and Doujima soon arrived ran in to see Michael, Karasuma, and Amon standing there.

" Hey," Doujima said

" It's about time you two showed up," Karasuma said

" There was traffic," Sakaki replied 

Amon looked at them and returned his gaze towards the doors. He wanted to be there when the baby first cried and to see Robin holding their child in her arms. 

" Let's get something, you'll worry yourself to much if we stand here," Karasuma said

" She's right," Michael said

Amon nodded and all walked to the cafeteria and had a bite to eat.

" So any names?" Doujima asked

" I told Robin to name the child," Amon replied. 

Amon took a sip of his coffee and sighed then picked at what ever he had on his plate.

" Boy you can tell Amon's worried," Sakaki whispered to Doujima

" You should be too, Robin's all by herself. None of us can protect her," Doujima said

" So, did I miss anything?" Nagira's voice broke over the groups discussion

Doujima looked up and smiled, she then got up and walked to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. 

" So, I see yet again little brother is picking at his plate out of pure worry," Nagira said 

Amon stood up and shook Nagira's hand.

" And your wearing color, there's improvement in healing the darkness," Nagira said

" Nagira," Doujima said nudging him

" I'm the eldest here, It's not everyday I get to pick on him," Nagira said

" Of course it isn't," Amon said

Sakaki stood and gave his seat up so Nagira could sit next to Doujima.

" So, are you two going to finally tie the knot soon?" Karasuma asked

" Not, just yet, we're just dating," Doujima said

" It's not like you brother to be in such a long relationship," Amon said

" You're a twisted soul Amon," Nagira said 

He pulled Doujima close to him and Sakaki leaned his head on the table until Karasuma hit him on his head. He sat up and pushed out his chair then stood up.

" I'm going to get some fresh air, hospitals aren't my things," Sakaki said

Sakaki walked off and Doujima sighed.

" Haruto," she whispered

Amon looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

" Stop looking at the clock, it will only make you nervous," Karasuma said 

" I just can't help to feel that she is not protected," Amon said

" She's going to be fine," Karasuma said

Robin pushed as a nurse dabbed her head with a cloth.

" Come on Robin give me 4 pushes," her doctor said, " That's all."

" I see a head," another said

Robin pushed and felt tiered and she breathed deep. Doctors watched the monitors, that monitored her heart beat, and kept track on the babies progress.

" Come on," her doctor said

A sudden beep occurred and Robin's doctor looked. 

" Robin, don't give up," she said, " Come on. You can rest, just push."

Robin pushed and the doctors monitored Robin's heart beat. As she pushed the baby came out. Her doctor took the child and handed the child to get cleaned up. 

" She's a beautiful baby," her doctor said

" She," Robin said with tears in her eyes

" Yes, Robin, a little girl," her doctor said

Robin rested her head and Robin closed her eyes and suddenly there was a flat line.

" We have a flat line," a doctor said

" Hurry quickly," the doctor said, " Robin please."

Amon stood up and walked back towards to where the delivery room was. He watched the doors and waited.

" Please, Robin," he thought, " be ok."

The two doors swung open and Amon looked up at the doctor, she removed her mask as she came to him.

" It's a girl," the doctor said

" How is Robin?" he asked

The doctor hesitated and said, " She, passed away giving birth to your daughter."

Amon looked at her and shook his head.

" I'm sorry, her body couldn't handle it, we said it was possible, but not likely she would live," she said, " But she wanted to give this child life through natural birth."

" Can I see her?" he asked 

The doctor nodded guided him to the back and gave him what they wore. He walked in and looked at Robin and took her hand.

" Robin," he said, " I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I was a fool to let you go alone."

He stroked her soft skin and leaned his forehead against hers. 

" My little Robin," he whispered, " I couldn't protect you."

" Here's your daughter," the doctor said

Amon looked over and took her in his arms. He gently rocked her as she still cried and then calmed. He sat down next to Robin and looked Robin.

" She's beautiful Robin," Amon whispered, " she's got your eyes, she got your skin tone and the beautiful little nose."

Amon looked at his daughter and she reached out to touch Robin's face.

" Yes, that's your mother," Amon whispered

Their daughter reached out and Amon rocked her, he kissed her head.

" Look at her Robin," Amon said, " She's your daughter."

The doctors looked at him as he talked to her.

" I said look at her," he raised his voice

" Sir, please," the doctor said reaching to take the child

" No," he growled, " You won't take her from me, like you have taken my wife."

" Please, you must give her to us," they said 

" I refuse," he said

Their daughter began to cry as she reached out towards Robin. Amon looked at her and grabbed her hand.

" She's not coming back," Amon said 

She continued to reach and she touched Amon's hand and reached out. A sudden glow came from her hand and Amon looked at her. Like a miracle, the monitors began to beep and Amon looked up. A dull beeping, then a steady beep picked up.

" We have a heart beat!" A doctor shouted, " Quickly!."

Amon looked at his daughter and felt light headed and a doctor looked at him.

" Are alright sir?" she said

" I'm fine," he replied

Robin moaned and her eyes fluttered then opened them. She moved and turned her head and saw Amon standing there.

" Amon," she whispered

" Yes," he said kneeling down

He pushed her bangs and kissed her forehead.

" My little Robin," he whispered in her ear

She smiled and turned to the child that squirmed in Amon's arms.

" Is that our daughter?" Robin whispered

" She's beautiful isn't she," Amon said placing her in Robin's arms

Robin looked at her and smiled as their daughter looked at her.

" What will you call her?" a nurse asked

She looked at Amon and Amon looked at their daughter.

" I told you Robin, that was your job," Amon said

" Let's call her Kate," Robin said

Amon looked at Robin and said, " Kate."

Later Robin was brought to a room and brought Kate and placed her in her arms. Karasuma, Michael, Doujima, and Nagira came in and visited her. 

" She's beautiful," Karasuma said

" Awe, Robin she looks just like you," Doujima said

Amon sat down next to Robin and Robin looked at him. Doujima smiled and looked up at Nagira and then looked around.

" Haruto isn't here, I wonder where he could be?" she thought

Sakaki took a ride down the main road trying to clear his mind, he was jealous and he knew it.

" Why do I care?" Sakaki thought, " We're only friends."

Sakaki came to a gas station and filled up and sighed.

" It's nearly 5," he thought

Then he looked and saw a black motorcycle pull up and someone dressed in black stepped off.

" No, way," he thought, " That's that witch."

He paid and got on his motorcycle and pulled his helmet on. He took off and pulled into the shadows and watched Konki look around, then get on his motorcycle. When he was a block away Sakaki followed him and followed him up town to the hotel.

" Well, well, looks like the oracle's little dog is back," he said

He pulled out his phone and called Karasuma on her phone.

" Karasuma," she answered

" It's Sakaki," he said

" Sakaki, where are you?" she asked

" I had to clear my mind, and I stumbled over a bad seed," Sakaki said, " Konki's found his master."

Karasuma replied, " Don't move Sakaki, I'll be right over."

" I got to go in," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, listen to me, you can't handle Konki and the oracle on your own. Stay where you are," she said

" I'll try," he replied

" Good," she said 

Sakaki hung up and pulled his gun out then ran in. The clerk at the desk walked out and Sakaki looked at him.

" Get out of my way," he shouted

He ran towards the elevator and pressed the up button, then took it to the 20th floor. He ran down the hall and watched his back then on three he kicked the door in. He walked in covering every corner.

" Welcome Sakaki, I knew you would be back," the child's voice came

" You lied to me," Sakaki said

" I didn't lie to you, you lied to yourself," she said 

She walked out and she was a teenager and he stared at her.

" You must take what your given," she said

" Your older," he said

" Yes, I am older," she said

Sakaki walked towards her and said, " I don't understand."

" The hunter has become the hunted," she whispered 

Sakaki turned around and heard a gun load.

" Don't you ever listen to your partner Sakaki," the Sora said

" You might have been right about one thing, but your not right about anything else," Sakaki said, " I haven't died and I won't."

" What are you going to do Sakaki, hunt me?" she said

Konki walked out with an orb collected energy. He walked over to the oracle and she took the orb from his hands.

" You can not be reborn, if you don't die," she said and hurled the orb

Sakaki shot several shots and hit the oracle, but couldn't stop the orb. He was hurled out of the stain glass window. 

" Sakaki!" Karasuma's voice shouted

Sakaki closed his eyes and as he came towards the second story, he stopped falling. He opened his eyes and turned and looked and saw Amon standing there. Amon set him down and Sakaki stood up holding his side.

" I told you to stay where you were," Karasuma said

" Sorry," Sakaki said

Amon narrowed his eyes and walked over to Sakaki, the slapped him hard with the back of his hand.

" Ow shit," Sakaki said

" Next time, you will receive more of a punishment for your irresponsible behavior," Amon said

" I'm sorry," Sakaki said 

" Your excuses are pointless, Sakaki," Amon spat, " What was the point in putting your life endanger for no reason."

" Amon," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked down at the ground and leaned against the wall. 

" I didn't think," Sakaki said, " I was clouded with anger, jealousy."

Amon looked at him and said, " Let's return to the hospital."

Sakaki stood straight then hunched over in pain. 

" Are you alright?" Karasuma asked

" I think a few of my ribs are broken," he said

" Then let's get you back, you can't ride your motorcycle there," Karasuma said

" No, I think I can," Sakaki said

He held his ribs and stumbled to his motorcycle. He got his helmet and got on slowly and started his bike while pain stuck him. Karasuma walked to her car and got in, she looked at Amon.

" Don't you think you were tough on him?" Karasuma said

" No, he needs to learn from his errors," Amon said, " That's what makes him a better witch hunter."

" Amon, your talking as though you were under watchful eyes Zaizen," Karasuma said

" It's apart of me," Amon said

Karasuma pulled out and followed behind Sakaki towards the hospital. Karasuma watched as Sakaki's motorcycle lost speed as he turned a corner and regained only a little. Karasuma shook her head and as she drove on. 

When they came to hospital, Sakaki parked his motorcycle and got off. He waited and saw Karasuma and Amon walking from the garage. They walked over and Sakaki still held his side. 

" Are you sure you are ok?" Karasuma asked

Sakaki nodded, but he only lied, as he stumble one to many steps and fell to his knees in pain. 

" Sakaki," Karasuma said

She knelt down and place a hand on his back.

" Amon, get some help," she said

Amon had already stepped away and searching for help. Sakaki remained hunched over and breathed deep.

" It's alright Sakaki, short breaths don't stress yourself," Karasuma said

" I feel like I'm being stabbed," he said

" Don't worry," she said

Seconds later two nurses came out and helped Sakaki stand up, he was taken to the x-ray room and had x-rays taken. Having 4 broken ribs, two in which could endanger his life. Sakaki breathed lightly trying to avoid the pain, he was given medicine for the pain and wrapped his ribs. He was instructed to stay a least one night to give a chance to analyze if there should be more.

" Damn it, I do one thing and land up in the hospital," Sakaki thought

Someone knocked on the door and Sakaki looked over and saw Doujima standing there. She had her coat on and her purse swung over her shoulder, she gave a small bow and caught Sakaki's stare.

"Haruto," she said, " May I come in?"

" Yes," he said 

She walked over and sat down next to him and Sakaki looked at her.

" Are you in much pain?" Doujima asked

" No, I took medicine," Sakaki replied

Doujima smiled and said, " That can be a good thing."

She grabbed his hand and smiled and Sakaki stared at her.

" Yurika," he said

" Yes," she said 

Sakaki breathed a shallow breath, then turned away and Doujima looked at him.

" I just wanted to tell you, I care about you," Sakaki said

" I know you care about me," Doujima said, " Friends usually do."" No, you don't understand, I like you as more than just a friend," Sakaki said

Doujima gasped and said, " Sakaki….you and I are co-workers, we can't be like that."

" No, your lying, look at Amon and Robin," Sakaki said

" They were different," she said

" How?" he exclaimed 

Doujima stood up and turned away and he grabbed her hand ignoring the pain. He pulled her and she fell and Sakaki kissed her. Doujima gasped and pulled away, then shook her head. She took off and Sakaki watched her leave, he felt as though he was wasting his time with falling for her.

Doujima turned a corner and bumped into Nagira.

" Whoa! Slow down Yurika," he said 

" Nagira," Doujima said

" Yeah, it's me, why were you running?" he replied

Doujima shook her head and said, " No, reason."

She wrapped her arms around him and Nagira looked at her. He slightly became puzzled and hugged her.

" Are you ready for tonight?" he said, " I can drop you off and pick you up."

" Can we just stay at my place for dinner, I'll cook," Doujima said

" That's fine," Nagira said

Doujima nodded and they walked off and Doujima got into Nagira's car, he took her home so she could wash up. He went back home to clean up, then would go to Doujima's.

Doujima showered and she pressed her fingers on her lips.

" Why did he kiss me? It had to be the medicine, Sakaki isn't like that with his feelings," Doujima thought

She finished up and got out then dressed in a nice pants suit and prepared dinner. She made her favorite main course and side courses.

By 7 Nagira came and she opened the door and kissed him. The smell of herbs filled the air and circled him as he walked into the living room.

" It smells wonderful Yurika," he said

" Well, I hope you like," Doujima replied

She finished up and served up the dinner, while Nagira placed music in Doujima's CD player, then lit candles. She walked in and sat the plates down , then Nagira pulled out her chair and Doujima sat down. He sat down and smiled, they both started to eat and caught up for the last two days that they didn't spend together. Doujima still felt a distant thought about Sakaki and his bold move to kiss her.

" Sakaki, I'm a fool," she thought

Sakaki closed his eyes until he heard a knock, his eyes slowly opened and he turned to see who it was.

" Amon," Sakaki said

" Can I come in?" he asked

Sakaki nodded and Amon walked in and set his trench coat to the side. He sat down and Sakaki breathed deep and turned away.

" I'm sorry, I was a little rough on you Sakaki," Amon said, " Your just stubborn and one day none of us will be able to save you."

" I did it because I was trying to help," Sakaki said, " And to gain a little more respect."

" You earn respect, not prove yourself," Amon said, " Told you what you did was stupid, you had nothing to protect you and no back up."

Sakaki looked at him and said, " I had a plan and back up was on it's way."

Sakaki breathed with a shallow breath, but those quickened once the respect issue came up. He placed his hands on his broke ribs and regain his breath. 

" I just wanted to check up on you Sakaki, I'm going back to Robin's room. Get your rest you'll need it."

Sakaki nodded and leaned back and Amon left the room. Amon walked past the nursery of the new borns and found Kate. He looked at her as she squirmed about then settled down when the nurse came over. He then walked down the hall and went to Robin's room. She looked at him and smiled, as he walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

" Will you be ok?" Amon asked

" I'll be fine," Robin said 

He kissed her on her lips then said goodnight. He walked out to the parking lot and went home. As soon as he got home he cleaned up and went to bed, but it wasn't the same without Robin beside him. He closed his eyes and hoped that Robin would remain protected. 

Doujima and Nagira sat on her sofa drinking their second cup of wine and yet not feeling the effects. 

" Your meal was wonderful Yurika," Nagira said

" Why thank you," she said 

She looked at him and leaned in his arms, legs curled up on the sofa. He looked down and kissed her head and gently stroked her arms. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

" You look so pleasant with the way the light hits you," Doujima said

" I guess that's a good thing," Nagira said

Doujima reached up and kissed him, not even thinking twice about what Sakaki had told her. Nagira kissed her back and reach over and took her glass from her. He set them aside and took Doujima into his arms and the two kissed, with lust and passion. Both had not found their limits until they were asleep in each others, snuggled tight under the cool sheets. 


	5. True Power and True Love is hard to admi...

****

Chapter 5: True Power and True Love is hard to admit

A week later Sakaki walked around with support around his chest. He used the reliance of his co-workers to get around, while he recovered.

" Where's Doujima?" Sakaki asked, " Late again?"

" Making plans," Michael replied

" Plans? For what?" Sakaki questioned

" You didn't hear the news? Michael replied

Sakaki shook his head and said, " No."

Michael stretched and said, " Doujima and Nagira are engaged and getting married in two months."

" What!" Sakaki exclaimed

" Yeah, it's amazing. I guess they finally pulled it all together," Michael said

Sakaki got up and winced in pain.

" Easy there Sakaki, your still healing," Michael said

" I need my phone," Sakaki said 

Michael reached over and handed him his phone. Sakaki got up and called Doujima and he walked to another room. Her phone rang and rang, until he heard a beep.

" Hello," Doujima said

" Yurika," Sakaki said

" Haruto," she said, "What's wrong?"

" How come you didn't tell me?" he said

Doujima sighed and said, " Cause I didn't want to tell you in your condition. It happened kind of fast. One of those magic moments."

" Ah I see one of those," Sakaki replied

" Oh, Sakaki don't be mad," she said, " I just don't know that you understand how I feel."

" I wish I did," he whispered

" Haruto," she said

" Yes," he said 

"I didn't forget your kindness," she replied 

Sakaki talked only for a brief minuet or so and then hung up. He pushed himself up and got to his feet. He walked to the door and Michael looked up.

" Where are you going without help?" Michael asked

" I'm going out for a walk," Sakaki said, " Free my mind and I don't need anyone's help."

He walked to the elevator and pressed a button, and waited. Once the elevator came he got in using the railing as a balance and pressed the down button. 

" This is miserable," Sakaki said

He leaned against the railing and breathed short breaths from the pain he was now feeling. He made it out and walked out the front and walked about 30 feet from the building when Karasuma pulled up.

" Sakaki, where are you going with no aid to help you," Karasuma said

" I'm going to get coffee, after all I'm going to need a double shot of espresso to get me through the day," Sakaki said

" Here let me give you a lift," she said

She helped him into the car and Sakaki leaned back feeling relief on his ribs. Karasuma got in and took off down to Harry's and helped him out. They walked in and took a seat at a table and Harry brought them their usual.

" Sakaki, there's something bothering you," Karasuma said, " And it's not your ribs."

" I'm just upset that's all," Sakaki said

" About what?" Karasuma asked

Sakaki looked down and replied, " Doujima."

" I knew you had feelings for her," Karasuma said

Karasuma smiled and sipped her coffee.

" Have you told her how you felt?" Karasuma asked

" I did, but she probably thought I was to drugged on pain killers," Sakaki said

" Have you told her recently?" Karasuma said

" No, she's engaged I'm to late," Sakaki said

" Nothing is for certain until the final vows are said," Karasuma said, " You should know that."

Sakaki looked at his cup of coffee and sipped it. Karasuma reached over and grabbed it and he looked at her.

" Sakaki, go and tell her," Karasuma said, " You won't live with yourself if you don't."

Sakaki stood up and nodded and Karasuma looked at him.

" I'll drive you," she said

Karasuma got up and placed some money on the table. They walked to Karasuma's car and got in then drove down the main street.

" Where are we going?" Sakaki said

" Where all brides get their dresses," Karasuma said

Karasuma pulled up to a bridal shop and saw Doujima's car parked along the side. Karasuma got out then helped Sakaki out, he looked at the shop and slowly gained balance.

" Easy does it Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki got to the door and Karasuma opened it for him. Sakaki walked in and young saleswoman welcomed him.

" Is Yurika, Doujima here?" he asked

" Yes, she let me get her," she said

She walked off and minuets later Doujima walked out dressed in a white wedding gown. She looked at Sakaki and saw him standing there.

" Haruto, what are you doing here?" Doujima asked

Sakaki looked at her in amazement and how beautiful she was dressed in white and not in her usual pants suit.

" Haruto," she said

Sakaki snapped out and said, " I came to see you."

She walked over and smiled, Sakaki sat down and breathed small breaths.

" Are you alright?" Doujima asked

" I'm fine," he said

Sakaki grabbed Doujima's hand and she looked at him.

" Haruto," she said

" Yurika, I came to tell you how I felt about you and that you should call off the wedding," Sakaki said

" Your insane, that medicine has gone to your head," she stated

" Please, Yurika," Sakaki said, " I was afraid and now I'm not."

Doujima looked at him and shook her head. 

" Haruto," Doujima said, " I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm getting married in two months."

Sakaki pushed himself up and said, " You can still break it off."

Doujima walked closer to him and Sakaki looked at her. She placed her hand on his face and smiled.

" Nagira's a good man, I'll be ok. Your concern is well noted," Doujima said

" That's not my point," Sakaki said, " Doujima, I'm….in love you."

Doujima lowered her gaze from him and Sakaki lifted her chin up and leaned to her. He kissed her and she kissed him back for the first time. Karasuma watched through the window and smiled.

" Maybe I should leave them," Karasuma said

Her phone and lifted her to her ear.

" Karasuma," she answered

" Ms. Karasuma I have news about the oracle and Konki," Michael said

" Send it to me, I'll get on it right away," Karasuma said

" Amon is on his way too," Michael said

Karasuma nodded and said, " Alright."

She looked at Sakaki and Doujima as Sakaki pulled away and let Doujima just stare up at him.

" Haruto," Doujima said

" Yurika, now do you believe me?" Sakaki asked

Doujima turned away and said, " It's just some old feelings that's all. You'll find someone else in time."

She walked off to the back and Sakaki sighed. He walked out and Karasuma looked at him.

" Old feelings," he said

" I'm sorry Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki shook his head and got into the car. She sighed and got in and drove off, back to the STN-J. She got him back to the office and drove off to take care of some business. Sakaki sat in a chair and sighed a deep side.

" Ow!" he whined

" You should be more careful with yourself," Michael said

" I feel like I broke every bone in my body," Sakaki said, " And my heart."

Michael looked over at Sakaki and said, " So, it's really true your in love with Ms. Doujima. How come you never realized this before she was getting married."

" One night can change someone," Sakaki said, " One week she's not totally sure if she's in love with Nagira, then the next week she's engaged to him. I have a feeling there's a reason why."

" What could possible that be?" Michael said, " She's already said she loves him. It's in her voice, but its always in her voice when she talks to you."  
Sakaki sighed and looked out the window, the sky was dark and Karasuma and Amon were on the hunt for their prey of witches. 

" I wish I could help," Sakaki said

Robin heard the thunder and saw the lights flicker, she then heard Kate crying. She walked to Kate's room and lifted her up into her arms.

" Don't cry my little baby," Robin said

Robin hummed a song and rocked Kate in her arms.

" Your father will be back," Robin said, " He'll be back to hold you again."

She looked out the window seeing a bolt of lightning strike the sky. She covered Kate's ears to hear the thunder. She walked to the living room and rocked her to sleep as she listened to the rain. She watched the clock keep pace with time and listened to the beatings the rain gave the ground. 

" Amon, please hurry," Robin said, " I feel that something is going to happen."

Amon looked at an old warehouse and listened to a little girl's voice. 

" That must be her," Amon said, " The dream interrupter said she was a child."

" A child is causing this?" Karasuma said

" She's a child that has live through two centuries without aging," Amon said

" Then how do we kill her?" Karasuma asked

" With real bullets. Like Reiko, her powers protect her," Amon said

Karasuma dropped the orbo bullets in her pocket and Amon handed her a round of real bullets. 

" Go!" Amon said

Both of them stormed into the warehouse and covered each others' back. A light came on and stain glass shined all around them.

" Stain glass, is so beautiful, isn't it Amon," she said, " Your powers have increased since your last fight saving that poor pathetic excuse of a hunter."

" Show yourself," Amon growled

" Unlike you Amon, I have a witch who's power goes beyond the ordinary. In fact he wants revenge for his sister's death."

A light appeared on Konki and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Find the oracle," Amon said 

"Right," Karasuma said

Amon put his gun away and he stared at Konki.

" I was going to kill that hunter, the nosey little one that dared shoot my master," Konki said, " But right now I want revenge on you for killing my sister."

Amon looked at Konki and said, " She was the fool to think she could stand there."

" And you were the idiot who made a bad move," Konki said

Konki charged at Amon and threw him to the ground. Amon struggled and Konki placed his hands around Amon's neck.

" You breathed your last," Konki said 

Karasuma looked around and she saw glass on the ground. She followed it and came to a room that had cobwebs all over. She pushed them away and heard a soft humming. She walked towards the humming and then it stopped. Karasuma looked and saw a little girl sitting there. She looked up at Karasuma and smiled.

" She holds the true power with such a gently touch, a baby that will destroy everyone one day just because she is a witch," The girl said

" Why do you want Amon and Robin's baby?" Karasuma questioned

" Amon and Robin are a witch, how else would such a powerful being be born?" she said, " The powers that Amon had are powerful than any witch. Robin is the eve of witches, together they are strong, but as three they are stronger. That is what the true power is."

" All Amon has is Telekinesis," Karasuma said

" Observe," she said

A mirror appeared before Karasuma and the oracle. The Karasuma watched as Amon used another power, one she herself had never seen.

" The power of death," the Oracle said

" Death, but he has not used that power," Karasuma said

" He will," the Oracle said

Karasuma narrowed her eyes and shot the mirror and a glowing light blinded Karasuma. Suddenly everything died away and Karasuma looked and saw an older girl standing there.

" Do you think, that will solve everything?" the Oracle said

Karasuma pulled her gun out at the girl and aimed it at the Oracle.

" Do, you think your Orbo will kill me," she said, " No, it won't."

Karasuma narrowed her eyes and said, " This one will. After all I owe you one for almost killing my partner."

The oracle smiled and Karasuma steadied her hand and pressed the trigger and fired three shots.

Konki looked up and Amon kicked Konki off him. He rubbed his neck and looked at Konki.

" Oracle," he said

" Don't ever turn your back on your opponent," Amon said pulling a gun out

Konki narrowed his eyes and gathered particles and hurled it at Amon. Amon used the his telekinetic powers and held it where it was.

" Leave my wife and daughter alone," Amon said, " Or I will kill you personally with my own hands."

The orb vanished from sight and Konki looked at him. Amon looked at Konki as he growled.

" I'll come after who ever I want," Konki shouted, " The true power is mine."

He ran at Amon and Amon lifted his hand and grabbed Konki in mid air.

" Do you want to feel your spine be broken in two," Amon said

" You bastard," Konki said

Konki had one last trick up his sleeve and pulled it. He pulled a little blast of energy into his hand and grabbed Amon's arm. The energy exploded and Amon lost his concentration. He dropped Konki and grabbed his arm, and Konki charged at him. Karasuma ran to the railing and saw them fighting. She aimed her gun and fire a shot at Konki, hitting his leg. Konki looked up threw an orb of energy at Karasuma, but Amon tackled Konki. The orb hit near by throwing Karasuma off balance. Amon turned around and used his powers to guide her downward. Konki looked at him and threw two orbs, hitting Amon in the chest throwing him to the ground and Karasuma fell, but she grabbed hold of a rope. Amon narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun, he pulled it out as Konki came at him. Amon fired three shots and Konki fell to the ground. Amon breathed deep and looked at Karasuma. He held his arm tight and walked over to where Karasuma was holding on. 

" Relax," Amon said

Amon lifted her away from the rope and brought her down. She looked at him and didn't see him as the same way. 

" Come on, we need to go back," Amon said 

Amon held his arm and walked out and Karasuma looked at him.

" I know where the true power is," Karasuma said

Amon stopped and looked ahead then turned to her.

" Where?" he asked

" Where it's always been, right here in Japan. Your daughter Kate is it, but so are you and Robin. The true power is the family of witches that have over come obstacles to be where they are," Karasuma said

She got into her car and Amon walked to his car. He removed his coat and looked at the burn marks on his arm, then he glanced at it. It healed slowly and left only a burse, then got in his car. He followed Karasuma all the way, when they got there, Doujima was just pulling up. She waved to them and as they pulled into the garage. They got out and she walked over to them.

" Miho, can I talk to you?" she asked

" Yes, sure," Karasuma said

Amon looked at them and walked upstairs. 

" What's wrong?" Karasuma asked

Doujima looked at Karasuma and Karasuma waited to hear what Doujima had to say.

" I may have made a mistake," Doujima said

" In which way, engagement, Haruto," Karasuma said, " Tell me when I'm getting closer."

Doujima sighed and said, " Oh, Miho, I'm in love with Nagira, but I'm falling in love with Haruto."

" Yurika, perhaps your heart is telling you to look deeper than what is there before you and what you have done to come to this decision," Karasuma said, " Right now there is a hunter that needs help getting around, why don't you start there."

" You mean aid Haruto?" Doujima said

" Yes, Haruto," Karasuma replied 

Doujima sighed and Karasuma placed her hand on Doujima's shoulder.

" Come on," Karasuma said

Karasuma walked towards the door and stopped and looked at Doujima. She paused and waited for her.

" Miho," Doujima said

" What is it?" Karasuma asked

" You go ahead I need a minuet to think," Yurika said 

" Alright, take your time," Karasuma said

Karasuma walked up and went into the office. Sakaki looked up and then pushed himself up then walked to the back. He watched the rain fall as he tried to get his mind off of being rejected by someone he cared about. 

" Poor Sakaki, he's been hurt in more ways then he should," Karasuma said

" Love is just a fools game," Amon said getting his things 

" You want to tell your wife that," Karasuma said

" I try not to tell her a lot of things," Amon said

" What about the True Power Amon, are you going to tell her about that?" Karasuma said

" We don't even know if it's true, after all the future is no longer clear," Amon said

" But it was all there, the truth was played," Karasuma said

Amon walked to the door and stopped.

" You shouldn't believe in everything you see, If we did this world would be worse than what it already is," Amon said walking out the door

" Hmm, the power of stubbornness," Karasuma said 

Michael type up the files and placed them on a disk then handed one to Karasuma.

" If you ask me, going to find out your future is pointless, why live your life if you already know what's going to happen," Michael said 

" Some people feel like they can change, that's why," Karasuma said

By 7 Doujima came up after going for a cup of coffee and saw that Sakaki was sitting there waiting. She lowered her gaze and walked over to him, then looked at him.

" Ready to go Haruto?" she asked

" Yeah," he said 

She helped him up and he walked down to the elevator, she followed behind him. As they took the elevator there was only silence, stood with them. Both walked out and Doujima opened the door for Sakaki and he got in very carefully. Doujima shut the door and walked to the driver's side. She got in and started her car then pulled out, Sakaki watched the street lights come on one by one, and Doujima looked at him.

" Haruto," she said

" What is it?" Sakaki said looking over

She slowed her car down and looked at him. He saw her hand shaking as she went to shift. He grabbed her hand and she jumped.

" Yurika," he said

Tears fell from face and she wiped them away. She pulled up to where Sakaki lived and got out. She opened the door and helped him out, then he looked at her.

" Which way?" she asked

" Up," he said

She nodded and helped him up the stairs and he opened the door. She followed him in as he walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. They waited and the elevator opened, again there was silence, but Doujima continued to wipe tears from her eyes. Sakaki stared at her as she ignored his gaze. The elevator door opened and Sakaki walked out and Doujima followed. He reached for his keys and they fell from his hand onto the floor.

" I got them," Doujima said knowing Sakaki was unable to bend over

She picked them up and Sakaki took the keys and then unlocked his door. He welcomed her in as he stood there. She walked into a surprisingly clean apartment, not as clean as hers, but clean. Sakaki slipped his shoes off and Doujima did the same and followed Sakaki through.

" Do you want something to drink?" Sakaki said as he turn a black lamp behind Doujima. 

She shook her head and sat down as he went into the kitchen to get a drink. He came out and saw Doujima sobbing, and he looked at her as the light caught her tear stained face. He swallowed big and walked towards her and knelt down beside her.

" Yurika," he said 

She looked at him and then turned away.

" I'm sorry Haruto," she whimpered, " I'm so sorry, I failed you in being that person you could lean on."

" Yurika, you haven't failed at all," Sakaki said taking her hands 

She looked at him and he reached up and brushed her tears away.

" Yes, I have," Doujima said, " Your hurt because you have a kind heart and you wanted to help protect what I was suppose to protect all along."

" No, that's not true," Sakaki said, " You have served your purpose here."

Doujima looked him and looked at his eyes and Sakaki took her hands into his own. She looked at his hands and then looked back at him, she reached over and kissed him. Surprised by her actions, he kissed her back and ran his hands through her hair. Sakaki pulled away and stood up then joined couch, he then kissed her again gently leaning over her. Doujima pulled him down gently and kissed him, she was careful not injure him any more, than what he was.

By 8 Sakaki and Doujima just laid in each other's arms on the couch as Sakaki stroke Doujima's arms. She laid her head on Sakaki's chest and sighed. Sakaki looked down at her and kissed her head. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips. She laid her head down and slightly snuggled. He winced slightly in pain, but he didn't care, it was Doujima, who soothed it with her touch.

" Haruto, just hold me, I want you to hold me," Doujima said, " I've caused you so much pain."

" Yurika, I love you," he replied 

" Haruto," she whispered

" Why are you getting married so fast?" Sakaki asked

" Cause, I don't want to take the risk of being pulled off the force for my mistake," she said starting to cry

" What?" Sakaki said, " What do you mean?"

Doujima sat up and looked at Sakaki, he pushed himself up and wiped her tears.

" That night, after Robin had her baby and you got hurt. Nagira and I went to my apartment and had dinner instead of going out," she said, " We had dinner and wine on the side and talked on the sofa while sipping whine. I kissed him and we went to far."

" I see, and your afraid your pregnant?" he said

" Yes," she replied

Sakaki looked at her and touched her face, then touched her face.

" Two months is a ways off , a lot can happen," Sakaki said

She let her head lean on his chest and she cried a little.

" I was a fool, Haruto," she cried

Sakaki wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

" Things happen," Sakaki said, " People change."

Doujima nodded and Sakaki leaned back holding her and rubbing her back. He kissed her head again.

Amon and Robin sat by the window watching the rain come down, Robin leaned her head against Amon's shoulder and he gently put his arm around her. She looked at him and saw him thinking about something.

" Amon is there anything wrong?" Robin asked

Amon shook his head and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and sighed as he held her in his arms. The phone rang and Amon got up and picked up the phone.

" Hello," Amon answered

" Amon, is Doujima over there?" Nagira asked

" No, she was staying late for work, try there," Amon said

Nagira sighed and said, " I called there, they said she left."

" Call her apartment or cell," Amon said

Robin looked at him and wondered for a second. Amon hung up and walked over and Robin waited for him to say something.

" Who was that?" Robin asked

" Nagira, he was searching for Doujima," Amon replied

" Is she missing?" Robin asked

" I don't know, they were suppose to go out after Doujima got back from work, but its 8:30 and he hasn't heard from her," Amon said

Robin leaned her head on Amon's shoulder and then Kate began to cry. Robin got up and picked her up. She rocked her and brought her over to the couch and Amon looked at Kate. Kate continued to cry and Robin looked at Amon, he took her into his arms, while Robin got her bottle.

" It's past her feeding time," Robin said

" Are you worried about a schedule?" he asked

" I want to get on one for her," Robin said  
Amon gave a smile and said, " She's just so young to understand what that is."

Robin looked at Amon and saw the pleasant look on his face. She smiled and handed him the bottle.

" So, much for a quite evening," Robin whispered

" No, this is perfect," Amon replied

By 10:30 Sakaki opened his eyes and looked at Doujima as she slept in his arms. He reached over and covered her arms with her shirt, then closed his eyes.

" She shouldn't have to worry about that, it was a mistake, but we all make mistakes," Sakaki thought

Suddenly Doujima's phone rang, he reached over and looked at who was call.

" Uh oh, someone's worried," Sakaki thought, " I can't wake her for this call, it's unimportant. She can call him back."

Sakaki put her phone down and looked at Doujima as she slept. He knew he would feel the pain tomorrow, but he didn't care. 

By morning Sakaki opened his eyes and saw Doujima was gone. He sat up and winced in pain and hunched over from the pain. 

" Easy Haruto," Doujima said 

Her hand gently was placed on his back. He breathed in and out with shallow breaths. He slowly sat up straight and Doujima sat next to him, she stroked his face with her hand.

" Here take these," Doujima said

He took the two pills in her hands and swallowed them. He looked at her pleasant face and smiled.

" Lay back, I'll bring you something to eat," she said

As she walked away he grabbed her arm and she looked at him. He pulls her to him and kisses her.

" Haruto," she said

He looked at her and nodded and she sat beside him.

" I'm sorry," she said

" for what?" he asked

" For leading you on like that," Doujima replied

Sakaki sat up and said, " You didn't, I know now that your only worried."

" Stop talking like that, I have to go through with this, Nagira and I have what it takes to make it through," Doujima said, " I can't go on pretending that I'm not engaged.

" You may be engaged, but your not married, there's time, Give me chance," Sakaki said

" Haruto," she said, " You're my friend, how can I be in love with you if you're my friend."

" Yurika, please your talking non sense, your worried," Sakaki said

" What if I'm really pregnant?" Doujima said

" Your not," Sakaki said

" How do you know Haruto? Can you see what goes on inside?" Doujima exclaimed

Sakaki pulled her close and she began to cry in his arms.

" I know that even you would see past your error before making a final decision," Sakaki said 

" I can't see past my error, I can't see happiness that I once had after that," Doujima cried

" Your happiness comes within you," Sakaki said, " Yurika, you're the spirit of the STN-J even if you're a member of SOLOMON. Your what makes my day a little brighter. Make me a deal Yurika."

" About what?" Doujima said

" That you will give me a chance between now and your actual wedding rehearsal. And if you still love Nagira the way you think you do then I won't ever bother you again," Sakaki said

" Haruto," Doujima said 

" So, what do you say?" he asked 

Doujima looked at him and he laid down, Doujima walked off and made him something. 

" Are you going to take my deal?" he asked 

Doujima leaned over and feed him and smiled.

" Can you promise me that you'll never hurt me," Doujima said

Sakaki looked at her and said, " I won't ever hurt you."

She feed him a little more and then kissed his head.

" You don't mind me using your shower, I want to clean up a little before I go to work," Doujima asked

" Not at all," Sakaki said, " Just leave some hot water for me."

" You can count on it," she said 

She walked off and Sakaki pushed himself up. He sighed and got up putting his shirt on. He walked to his bed room and pulled some fresh clothes out and laid them out.

" Yurika, your not pregnant," he said, " And even if you were I would gladly take you as my wife just because I want to protect you."

An hour later Doujima came out and Sakaki looked at her. She wore her hair pulled up for the first time that he's known her. She looked at him and smiled then he walked in. She looked in a mirror and fixed her clothes and then heard the shower come on.

" Haruto, it's true I do love you, but this is my fate to up hold the reputation in HQ," She said 

Once Sakaki finished he walked out dressed and ready to go. Doujima looked at him and nodded. They both walked downstairs together and Doujima unlocked her car door. Sakaki got in carefully and Doujima got in and started her car. 

" Two months Haruto," she said, " No interaction when Nagira and I are together."

" Aye, Aye, captain," Sakaki said

She pulled out and they drove the to the STN-J only to be welcomed by Nagira. Doujima sighed and Sakaki slumped a little, then Doujima stopped and rolled down her window.

" Hello stranger," she said 

Nagira pushed off his car and said, " Well, your late for work again."

" Had to pick up the wounded one," Doujima said 

Nagira leaned over and kissed Doujima.

" I need to talk you about the plans for the rehearsal dinner," Nagira said

" Alright," she said, " Let me pull in."

Nagira nodded and back away from her car as she pulled up into the garage. She got out and Sakaki pushed the door open, he got out and leaned against the car.

" Haruto, are you ok?" she asked

" Yeah, I'm fine," he said

He got up pushed himself off the car.

" I'll make it up on my own," Sakaki said

Doujima looked at him and nodded then he walked up slowly small breaths, for some reason the pain was getting worse. He didn't want to be anymore of a burden, so he ignored it. He made it up to the office and sat down breathing short breaths.

" Morning Sakaki," Karasuma said, " How are you feeling?"

" I feel ok," he said 

She handed him a cup of water and smiled.

" We have a new case want to help us out?" Karasuma asked

" Yeah, I guess," Sakaki replied

Amon walked in and set his things down.

" What is our next case?" Amon asked

" Just planning for shower," Karasuma said 

" I'll pass on this, I have other things to do," Amon said

" Oh come on Amon, Doujima's a member and your brother is family can't you be happy for them," Karasuma said 

" I'll be thrilled when it's over," Amon said 

Karasuma sighed and Sakaki nodded.

" I agree," Sakaki said

Doujima looked at Nagira as they walked along the side walk.

" Where were you last night?" Nagira said, " I tried to call you at work and you weren't there."

" I had to bring Sakaki home, he's injured," Doujima said

" What time did you leave?" Nagira asked

" Nagira don't tell me your jealous," she joked

" I'm serious Yurika," Nagira said

" Shunji, you don't have to worry," Doujima said

Nagira looked at her and said, " I'm not worried, I'm concern."

Doujima wrapped her arms around and he wrapped his around her. Doujima looked up at him and smiled.

" In two months there won't be anything to worry about," Doujima said


	6. Inflicted Pain

****

Chapter 6: Inflicted Pain

Sakaki ran down through a building holding his Orbo pendant. He tripped and fell back, but suddenly he was stopped. He looked over at Amon as Amon brought him back.

" Robin finish the witch," Amon said 

Robin put her glasses on and flames appeared around the witch. Sakaki was placed down softly, then Sakaki stood up.

" Alright," Amon said, " why was that witch attacking you Sakaki?"

" I don't know," Sakaki said, " I don't remember anything."

Amon narrowed his eyes and grabbed Sakaki by his shirt.

" Why was he attacking you?" Amon growled

" Amon!" Robin said 

" I told you I don't know," Sakaki said

Sakaki looked up at the flames and saw two eyes peering at him. He struggled from Amon's hold and backed off. Robin narrowed her eyes and created a firewall. 

" The True Power I can see it still," A voice said, " You can not protect it."

Amon lifted a gun and fired three shots, then turned to Sakaki. Sakaki breathed deep and winced in pain as he did. 

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the hospital, he saw Doujima, Robin and Amon in the room. He moaned feeling like he went through a few more drinks then he was suppose have. 

Doujima opened her eyes and saw him awake. She stood up and walked to his side, and took his hand.

" Hey, you little idiot," she said 

" What happened?" Sakaki asked 

Doujima looked at him and said, " You just exhausted yourself, that's all."

" How?" he ask

" Just being you, leaving it to you to get back to work after four weeks off the front line," Doujima said

Sakaki smiled and looked at Doujima as she held his hand. He looked at the machine beside his bed and watched the several lines become active.

" What was I doing?" Sakaki asked

" Just being yourself, Your lucky Amon and Robin were there, Amon saved your life using his powers and Robin protected you from another counter attack," Doujima said

" It wasn't a dream," Sakaki said

Doujima laughed and took a seat on the bed.

" Amon's still curious why a witch would be after you, you don't know anything about the True Power," Doujima said

" Only that is resides in Amon and Robin's daughter, but that's it," Sakaki said

" It remains a mystery," Doujima said

She gently ran her hand through Sakaki's hair and traced his face.

" Get some rest Haruto, I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up," she said

" Good night Yurika," he said 

He looked at Robin and Amon whom remain asleep.

" Thank you," he whispered

The next day Sakaki was released from the hospital and Doujima fulfilled her promise and came and picked him up. The two spent the day together and Doujima took responsibility as Sakaki's aid for a week until he we as able to get back to his normal life.

When the week was over Doujima returned to her plans for her wedding, as Sakaki returned to his normal life. 

" Come on," Sakaki whined, " How come I can't go?"

" Cause you're a danger to yourself," Amon said 

" Amon, that was cold, even for you that's cold," Sakaki said

" Learn it well, cause for now on your under strict watch," Amon said

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and said, " Come on you can't be that stern on me I didn't know a witch was going to attack me like that."

Robin placed her hand on Sakaki's shoulder and Sakaki looked at her, Robin shook her head, Sakaki sighed and sat down.

" Michael I want updates," Amon said

" Your going to make me rot in this building aren't you?" Sakaki shouted

" Would you shut up Haruto, it's for the best," Michael said, " Last time you exhausted yourself and the first time you almost got yourself kill."

" That was a month ago," Sakaki said

" Sit down and get to work," Michael said

Sakaki folded his arms and spun around in the chair.

" Act your age," Michael said 

Doujima sat across from Nagira as he went over what was planned for the next few days.

" Nagira," Doujima said

" What?" he said

" Can't we put in room for time for ourselves," Doujima said

" There's plenty of time for that," he said

Doujima nodded and sighed a deep sighed. She drew on the paper table cloth and stared out while listening to planes.

By 4:30 she came back to the STN-J and flopped on a chair.

" Someone drive me home I'm tiered of driving," she said 

" I will," Sakaki said 

" Not, a chance," Michael said, " Your under a watch hot shot."

" Come on, You can let me go home early, Amon wouldn't care," Sakaki said

" You pissed him off pretty bad Haruto," Doujima said, " He's taking his home life and bringing it to work."

" I'm no child and he's no father of mine," Sakaki said

" Maybe that's what you need Haruto, a father figure," Doujima said

Sakaki looked over to her and narrowed his eyes.

" I don't need a father, I need a chance to live my own life," Sakaki said

" Gee wiz calm down, I was just saying," Doujima said

Sakaki stood up and grabbed his coat.

" I need to leave before I go crazy," Sakaki said

" To late, you've past crazy and went straight to insane," Doujima said

" Well, look who pulled in," Michael said, " Your free to go now."

Sakaki smirked and said, " Free at last."

He ran downstairs and continued downstairs until he bumped into Amon. He looked up and Amon looked at him.

" Where do you think your going?" Amon asked

" Home," Sakaki said

" Go back upstairs," Amon said

" Come on Amon, your here and I didn't do anything stupid so I'm going home," Sakaki said

" Amon, just let him go," Robin said

Amon grabbed Sakaki by his jacket and brought him upstairs. Sakaki sighed as once more he was dragged like a dog back up. Amon set the files down and Robin sat down.

" Guess, going home wasn't a bright idea," Michael said

" Give it a rest," Sakaki said

By 10 Sakaki went home released from the daily chores. He stopped and got something to eat before returning to his empty apartment. He was beginning to feel more depressed then he had ever felt before. 

" I wish I could change the past," Sakaki said

Harry looked at him so sad and unwilling to go on.

" You may not be able to change the past, but you can change what the future holds for you," Harry said

" I feel like I've lost everything," Sakaki said taking a sip 

" Have you?" Harry said 

Sakaki nodded and said, " I lost Yurika, because I was a coward. I lost everyone's trust because I was attacked by a witch."

" So try to gain it back," Harry said 

Sakaki swirled his drink around and shook his head.

" I'm a danger to myself," Sakaki said

" Then train yourself not to be," Harry said

Sakaki sighed and continued to drink a few and Harry stop pouring him anymore.

" Hand me your phone, I'll have someone pick you up," Harry said, " Your in no condition to drive."

Sakaki pulled out his phone and handed it to Harry. Harry dialed the first number on Sakaki's phone.

Doujima heard her phone and picked it up and answered in a weary voice.

" Doujima," she answered 

" Ms. Doujima, it's Harry, I have a favor to ask you," Harry said

" Oh, what is that?" Doujima said

" I need you bring home someone, that has tried to wash away his depression with one to many drinks, could you pick him up," Harry stated

" Of course, I'll be there soon," she said

She hung up and looked at the number and sighed.

" Haruto," she muttered

She got dress, then walked down to her car and drove off. She pulled up to Harry's at a 10:45 and she got out, then walk in to see Sakaki sitting there. Doujima put her purse over her shoulder and walked over to Sakaki.

" Oh, Haruto," she said

Sakaki looked up at her and turned away from her.

" Don't you have a wedding to plan?" he snapped

" Not at 10:45 at night, and don't you have the dignity not to drink at your age," Doujima said, " Now come on let's get you home."

Sakaki stood and Doujima put on arm over her shoulders and she put on around his waist.

" Harry, could you take care of my bike," Sakaki said

" Of course," he said

Doujima got Sakaki into her car and drove off to his apartment. She stopped in front and got Sakaki out and trudged up to his apartment. She grabbed his keys and found which worked, then she opened the door and sat him down. She removed his shoes and his jacket.

" Oh, Haruto, your such a sad young man," Doujima said

" Yurika, I don't want you to marry Nagira, he can't love you like I can," Haruto muttered 

" I'm sorry I can't fulfill your wishes Haruto, but Nagira and I are getting married in less in 6 weeks," Doujima said

" But you broke a deal," Sakaki muttered

" Your to drunk to remember a deal," Doujima said getting Sakaki to his feet

She got him to his bedroom and lifted his shirt over his head.

" How come you can't wear nicer shirts," Doujima said 

Sakaki laid back and looked at Doujima and grabbed her hand.

" Yurika, don't go," he whispered

" I have to Sakaki, I have to get some sleep for tomorrow," Doujima said

Sakaki turned away and said, " I should have told you how I felt sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Doujima sat on Sakaki's bed and she leaned over and gently traced his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her eyes soften and she leaned over and laid her head on his chest.

" I would change my mind if I wasn't so worried about if or if I wasn't pregnant," Doujima said

" You still haven't found out," Sakaki whispered taking Doujima in his arms

" I'm to afraid," Doujima whispered 

" I'll go with you if you want someone to be there by your side," Sakaki whispered

Doujima looked up at Sakaki and nodded, and kissed his cheek.

" Could you," Doujima whispered

Sakaki nodded and Doujima laid her head on his chest again. She closed her eyes and Sakaki sighed, then fell asleep. 

The next morning Sakaki opened his eyes and saw Doujima was gone. He sighed and turned over on his side moaned.

" Of course she would leave, she's engaged," Sakaki muttered in his pillow

He sat up and took a warm shower and washed away the sleep that reminded him of last night. He cleaned up and got out and grabbed a towel when the door opened up and Sakaki turned around to see Doujima. Her face slowly turned a different shade and Sakaki the same way.

" Haruto!" she screamed

" Yurika!" shouted wrapping a towel around him

" What are you doing in here?" she said

" It's my bathroom," he replied

" I thought you were a sleep," she remarked

" I thought you left," Sakaki snapped

" This is so embarrassing," both said 

Sakaki looked at Doujima as she remained the same shade.

" You can leave you know," Sakaki remarked

" I was just going," she said turned around

Sakaki sighed as he closed the door behind her and leaned against the door with a sigh of relief. Doujima leaned on the other side and fanned away the embarrassment. Sakaki came out and looked at Doujima standing there.

" I'm sorry Haruto," she said, " I didn't even hear the water running."

" This why I don't share an apartment with a woman," Sakaki said

Doujima looked at him and he sighed.

" What are you still doing here anyway?" Sakaki asked

" You said you would stay with me to find out results, I made an appointment," Doujima said 

Sakaki nodded and said, " I will just for you."

Later that morning Sakaki called in late along with Doujima so they could go together. Doujima grabbed Sakaki's hand as she entered the doctor's office. Sakaki looked at her seeing her fear go to a whole new level. 

" Doujima, Yurika," the doctor called

She looked at Sakaki as she got up and he stood, then followed her until the doctor shut the door behind Doujima.

" Can't he come," Doujima said

" Not unless he's your husband," the doctor said

Doujima nodded and walked down the halls and now she had to be brave on her own. Sakaki sighed and sat down and waited to hear news, though he hoped the news was that she wasn't. 

About an hour later Doujima walked out and handed her file to the front desk. She turned and looked at Sakaki and Sakaki stood up to hear the news. She stayed silent as they walked out and Sakaki looked at her. She got to her car and Sakaki stopped and looked at her.

" Yurika," he said, " It may not be my business, but what were the results?'

Doujima looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. Like her, he was concerned for her well being and didn't wish to see a career ruined. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

" The doctor said," Yurika started to say as she lowered her head, " That I'm."

She stopped and Sakaki looked at her to hear the rest.

" What," he said

" That I'm not pregnant," she said looking at him

" Your not," he said, " this is great."

He lifted her up hugging her and she wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

" Haruto," she said, " How can I tell Nagira, that I'm not ready for marriage. If I was pregnant it would be easier to tell him the truth, but to tell him I can't marry him now 6 weeks before the wedding."

" Yurika, I'm sure he's an understand man to know that you weren't ready for this," Sakaki said 

" Oh, Haruto," she said

She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. 

" How about we call in sick," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, Haruto, that's not you speaking," Doujima said

" Your right, it's a man who wants to be with the woman he's been perusing for the last few months," Sakaki said

Doujima smiled and grabbed his hand, then nodded.

" Alright, let's do that," Doujima said 

Sakaki and Doujima spent the day together and enjoyed every minuet of it. Sakaki picked up his motorcycle and took Doujima for a ride on it, to spot he often went to think, it was outside the city line just in the country. They ate lunch there and Doujima fed Sakaki as he laid in her lap. 

By sunset Sakaki brought Doujima back to her car.

" Come home with me Sakaki," Doujima said, " I'll make us something special."

" Alright," he said

He followed her home on his motorcycle and parked in front of the complex. Doujima grabbed his hand and guided him upstairs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her neck as she unlocked the door. She kiss him back as they entered the apartment, slipping off their shoes. Doujima wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her deeply. Suddenly the lights came on and Doujima's eyes widen to see who turned the lights on.

" Mother, Father," she said 

Sakaki turned around and grabbed her hand.

" Don't forget your fiancé," Nagira's voice came in the distance

" Nagira," Doujima gasped

" I'll leave," Sakaki said

" No, you stay right where you are," Nagira said 

He walked out and looked at the two and narrowed his eyes.

" Did you forget that tonight was the family dinner Yurika," Nagira said, " My family and yours."

Doujima felt faint from the sight, cause then she heard the door bell ring. Nagira walked past them and opened the door and Robin and Amon walked in. Doujima now was slowly losing her color.

" Just in time," Nagira said

" What's going on?" Amon said looking at Sakaki and Doujima

" Sakaki, what are you doing here?" Robin asked

" We're just getting to that part," Nagira said

Amon narrowed his eyes at Sakaki as Sakaki kept a hold on Doujima's hand. 

" Why now," she thought

Doujima fell back and Sakaki caught her.

" Yurika," Sakaki said lifting her up

" Dear," her mother said, " Lay her down in her bedroom."

Sakaki walked down the hall and opened a door with a good guess. He found her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Doujima's mother laid a cloth on her head and looked at her.

" I want an explanation," her mother said

" I as well," Amon said 

They shut the door and walked into the living room, Sakaki sat down and Amon and Nagira remain standing.

" I knew something was up when both you and Doujima called in late, then sick," Amon said, 

" She's been out late and not retuning my calls," Nagira said

" I took her to the doctor today," Sakaki said

" Why, she wasn't sick?" Amon spat

" She thought she was pregnant and waited this long to find out," Sakaki said

Doujima's mother gasped and Amon looked at him.

" With who's kid?" Amon said

" Amon please," Robin said 

" Robin," he said sternly 

Sakaki stood up to face Amon and he narrowed his eyes.

" With you brother's kid," Sakaki said, " She asked me to go with her cause she was afraid. She didn't want to lose her position in SOLOMON. She asked me this morning to go with her."

Amon slapped Sakaki with the back of his hand and Sakaki covered his face.

" She loves me, and I love her," Sakaki said 

" Get out Sakaki," Amon growled

" I refuse," Sakaki said, " Ask her yourself if you don't believe me. After all what would I know I'm a danger to myself."

Nagira stepped in between Sakaki and Amon before Amon could slap Sakaki again.

" Listen, she's just got cold feet, that's all," Nagira said, " Even a young woman such as herself wants to fulfill their last weeks of being single with another man. I can understand that. So, no hard feelings."

" Nagira, move," Amon growled 

" Amon stop it," Robin said

" Stay out of this," Amon growled

Robin stood up and stood in front of Sakaki and pushed Nagira out of the way. Now it got personal between husband and wife and friends

" Robin stop protecting him," Amon said 

" I'll protect him from you if I have to Amon, your angry and I could understand, but Sakaki was going with his feelings," Robin said, " Like he did when he went up again Konki and Kaon on his own and up again the oracle to help protect Kate. You see Sakaki's now protecting the one person he loves and that's Doujima. And I for one want to hear what Doujima says about her true feelings."

" Robin," Amon said

Robin looked at Amon and grabbed his hand. 

" Please Amon we owe Sakaki and Doujima that much," Robin said

" Please say we still have a wedding, this is costing us a fortune," Doujima's mother said 

Sakaki stood up and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" I'm leaving when you give me a chance to talk then I will," Sakaki said

" You stay right where you are," Amon growled

" Keep your home life at home Amon, I don't need your fatherly tone," Sakaki said

" Sakaki," He growled

" I don't need a witch to tell me what to do," Sakaki said 

He started to open the door and Amon shut the door. Sakaki narrowed his eyes at Amon.

" Your only making things worst Amon," Sakaki said, " Now let me out."

Sakaki opened the door and walked out then shut the door. Doujima had tears in her eyes as she heard the whole thing. She fell face first in her pillow and began to cry.

" Haruto," she whispered, " I can't face them alone."

Sakaki took off down the road at an extremely fast pace, he didn't care if anyone would come after him. 

" I'm sorry Yurika, I was too weak to defend us," he thought

His face throbbed from where Amon slapped him, of course this was the second time Amon hit him, but each time he was hit Amon's angry was put into it. 

"Damn Amon, for thinking he can be someone he's not," Sakaki thought

Sakaki looked away for a second, but that's all it took to bring him down.

Amon and Robin left asking Nagira to call them as soon as Doujima got up. 

" Amon, you shouldn't have been so rough on Sakaki," Robin said

" I had no choice his bad decisions are what drove me to the edge," Amon said

" He's right though, you shouldn't try to act like his father," Robin said

" I'm not trying to," Amon said, " But he does need some type of father figure in his life."

Amon slowed down when he sat two police officers signaling for them to stop. One walked over and gave a nod with his hat.

" What's going on?" Amon asked

" Well, we have a really bad accident that just happened seconds ago. But if you need to get through there's an alterative path," the officer said

Robin looked around and saw a motorcycle turned on it's side and recognized the license plate. She gasped and Amon turned looked at her.

" Robin," he said 

She pushed the door open and got out and walked towards the accident.

" ma'am," the officer asked

" Robin," he said 

Amon got out and walked over to her as she knelt down next to the motorcycle.

" Sakaki," she said

Amon looked and saw the skid marks and then looked over at the over turned truck.

" Poor kid didn't have a chance," the police officer said 

" Oh, Amon," Robin said falling into Amon's arms

Amon wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

" Do you know the kid," the police officer said

" Yes," Amon said, " He works with me and my wife."

Amon looked at the motorcycle and sighed. He hugged Robin and laid his head on hers. He now blamed himself for this, after all it was his fault for yelling at him. Sakaki was protecting his love for Doujima so he looked like the fool and not her, but Amon was blinded by the fact that someone so naïve, was more experienced in love than he was.


	7. From Darkness to Light

****

Chapter 7: From Darkness to Light

Amon and Robin sat in the waiting room to await news on Sakaki's condition. Robin laid her head down on Amon's chest and closed her eyes. 

" Amon," Robin said

He looked down and saw Robin staring up at him. He wiped her tears from her face and kissed her head.

" How can this happen?" she whispered

" It's only one person's fault," Amon said

" Who's," she said

" Mine, I drove him out," Amon said

Robin shook her head and said, " No, Amon it wasn't just you. It was everyone who didn't listen."

" Keep your home life at home Amon, I don't need your fatherly tone," Sakaki's voice echoed 

Amon balled up his fist and leaned his head against Robin's head. He could only wait anxiously to hear news on the young hunter.

After several hours a doctor walked out and Amon opened his eyes. He stood up with Robin and both stood with courage to hear what news the doctor had.

" I suppose he has no family," the doctor said

" We don't know of any," Amon replied

" He has family," Robin said

" Can we get in contact with them?" The doctor asked

Robin nodded said, " Just call the STN-J, we're his family."

Amon looked at her as she spoke freely of Sakaki's family in the STN-J.

" I'll call them," Robin said

" What else can you tell us?" Amon said

" I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, his body has shut itself down, right now he's on life support and in a coma," the doctor said, " His body has taken a beating, he may never wake up."

Robin looked at Amon as he just stood there.

" He's in a private room, I'll take you too home, but I would grateful if you made those calls," the doctor said

" Alright," Robin said, " Amon, go see him."

Amon looked at Robin and Robin saw fear in his eyes and she placed her hand on his face.

" You are more a father to him than he wants to admit," she said, " He looks up to you Amon, your bravery, your daring personality."

Amon nodded and Robin walked off and Amon followed the doctor to the room. Amon entered a room with beeping machines that kept a steady beat and machines that pressed air into Sakaki's body. Amon took a seat and looked at him and wondered what his last thoughts were.

" What do you mean his body shut down?" Karasuma said

" He was in accident, his body couldn't handle all the injuries," Robin said

" I'll be there soon," Karasuma said

" Karasuma," Robin said

" Yes," Karasuma replied

Robin took a deep breath and said, " Can you stop by the apartment and get Kate."

" Of course," Karasuma said

Robin called Michael and then called Doujima, she could only explain in fragments what happened. Her tears fell from her face and she choked on words.

" I'll be there," Doujima said

Robin hung up and walked to the room where Sakaki was. She looked at Amon sitting there just staring.

" Amon," she whispered

He looked over and took her hand and she wrapped the other around him as he wrapped his other hand around her waist. She leaned her head on his and his head rested on her stomach.

" They're all coming," she whispered

Robin looked at Sakaki as he laid there, there was no tone to his voice, no expression that called out his feelings. The desire to be himself was drained from his body. His pale skin didn't allow color to show signs that he was alive, he was locked up in his own mind.

" Sakaki," she thought, " You have to be strong."

An hour later Karasuma came with Kate in her arms. Robin took Kate from Karasuma and Karasuma looked at Sakaki.

" He's so still," Karasuma said, " This isn't like him what drove him to become so silent?"

Robin looked at Kate as squirmed in Robin's arms. Amon looked up at Kate and she cooed, unaware of what was happening. He slowly sat up ,as though he was thinking of something. Doujima came in and leaned against the door frame, she looked at Sakaki lying there. 

" Haruto," she said 

Doujima dropped her purse and walked to Sakaki's side.

" Haruto," she whimpered 

" Doujima, he's far from gone," Karasuma said 

Doujima sat down and took Sakaki's hand and said, " No, he's with us still."

She leaned over and kissed Sakaki's forehead, then sat up. She wiped the tears from her face and Karasuma placed her hand on her shoulder.

" Amon," Doujima said

Amon looked up and Doujima wiped away the tears.

" I've worked with you for several years and never in my life have I heard you shout at one of us, until today, I felt the fear just circle me as I heard every word from both sides. How could you do something so horrible to someone that looks up to you? Can you tell me Amon," Doujima whispered to a slight shout

" Doujima, don't blame," Karasuma said

" No, she has a reason to," Amon said standing up, " I did drive him away with my tone."

Doujima turned back to Sakaki and took his hand.

" Amon, I'm sorry, but I can't marry Nagira," Doujima said, " I can't bring myself to marry someone I care about, but not love."

Doujima looked at Sakaki and listened to the machines beep. Robin looked at Kate and then at Amon. Amon's expression remained the same, but his eyes showed something different. Kate reached out towards Amon and Amon looked over and took his daughter into his arms.   
" You all go home, I'm going to stay with him," Doujima said, " I have to its my pay back for all he's done for me."

Karasuma nodded and told everyone goodnight and left and soon after Michael followed. Doujima looked at Robin and Amon as they rose.

" We'll be back tomorrow Doujima," Robin said

She walked over and hugged Doujima, then walked off and Amon gave slight nod as he held Kate.

3 weeks and a month went by and there was no sign of Sakaki waking up. It seemed that darkness was still covering Sakaki's eyes. Doujima stayed with him and never lost sight on how much she cared for him and as she visited him, she was falling more in love with him. She went to work twice and reported to SOLOMON every other week about the True Power's status. 

One stormy day a replacement came and Doujima looked out the window.

" Why is there a replacement?" Doujima asked

" I guess they don't believe Sakaki will come out of his coma," Michael said

" Who is he?" Doujima asked

" His names, Shin, Tada," Michael said, " He's 19 years old and apparently he has the to create illusions."

" I bet Amon's going to love that," Doujima said, " After getting rid of a formal lover."

Michael chuckled and registered him. The young hunter walked in and everyone greeted him. Doujima already felt the emptiness hit the pit of her stomach. Sakaki was being replaced, so what would happen to him if he did wake up.

" Don't think I can fill the shoes of any hunter I replace, but I will certainly try," Shin said 

" We don't expect you to," Amon said, " As long as you don't disobey orders."

" There's no problem with that," Shin said 

Doujima got up and brushed past Amon and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Robin looked at Amon and shook her head as she went after Doujima.

" Doujima," Robin said 

" How can they replaced Sakaki so fast," Doujima said 

" It's not easy," Robin said, " I know."

Doujima shook her head and said, " He's going to wake up, just watch and see."

Robin walked over and hugged Doujima as she cried.

" I love him so much, I don't want to let him go," Doujima said

" No one said you had to," Robin said 

Doujima looked at Robin and Robin smiled.

" How about you go see him, I'll cover for you, right now you need your time away from the office," Robin said

Doujima nodded and Robin went back and grabbed Doujima's purse and brought it to her. Doujima walked downstairs and went to the garage, then got in her car and left. She drove down to the hospital and walked to Sakaki's room. She saw a nurse checking the machines and Karasuma walking out.

" Miho, what are you doing here?" Doujima said

" The same reason you're here," Karasuma said 

Doujima smiled and took a seat next to Sakaki. Karasuma looked at Doujima as she talked to him.

" Poor girl," she thought

" Miho, we got a new hunter," Doujima said 

" I know, Shin," Karasuma said

" How did you know?" Doujima asked

" Shin use to work for Harry, but he's helped us out with some cases, HQ thought he would be fine for right now," Karasuma said

Doujima nodded and looked at Sakaki as she took his hand. 

" You and I are going to be together because we're meant to be," Doujima said

Karasuma walked off felt tears fall from her eyes. It was hard to see a co-worker go down, and not everyone had seen so many as she and Amon had. Karasuma sighed to the fact that Sakaki was being replaced after a month and 3 weeks. Karasuma walked off and went back to the STN-J to greet the new hunter. 

" Hello, everyone," Karasuma said 

" And there's Ms. Karasuma," Michael said

Shin looked up and walked over and shook her hand.

" Good to see you again Shin," Karasuma said

" They said I'll be here for awhile, but what will I do when I have to leave?" Shin asked

" Don't worry about it," Karasuma said, " Your ok for right now, when that comes along you'll know what to do."

" You will be Karasuma's partner," Amon said, " Now come this way."

Robin walked over to Karasuma and Karasuma looked at Robin.

" It's now the same, Sakaki came soon after I joined so he's been here from the beginning too," Karasuma said, " And he's been my partner too."

" Just be as open to him as you can, don't end up being like Amon," Robin said

Karasuma smiled and laughed a little and Robin smiled at her own little insult towards her husband and partner. 

" I won't Robin, I promise, cause I saw hope enter that room when I was leaving from visiting Sakaki," Karasuma said

" Doujima, you think she'll help him," Robin said

" Doujima may not be the best hunter, but she knows how to lightening up the mood," Karasuma replied 

Later the evening sky painted the room with the afternoon colors of the sky.

" We're leave, bye Karasuma, Michael, Shin," Robin said

Amon guided her out and Karasuma smiled.

" So, those two are married, it doesn't seem that way," Shin said

" They have a very unique marriage," Karasuma said, " But he loves her so much."

Shin nodded and looked at the desk that was empty.

" So, who did I replace in such a short time?" Shin asked

" Sakaki, Haruto," Karasuma said

" What happened to him?" Shin asked

" He was in a accident almost two months ago, he went into a coma and hasn't come out of it," she said wiping tears out

" I'm sorry to hear that," Shin said 

Karasuma nodded and lead him down stairs and gave him a ride to his place. Karasuma dropped him off and went straight home.

Amon and Robin stopped at the hospital and brought fresh cut flowers for Sakaki, Robin adjusted the lamp to do some work.

" I'm going downstairs to make a few phone calls, remain here," Amon said 

" Ok I will," Robin said 

Robin pulled out a book and began to read out loud. Amon walked downstairs and suddenly a blast of energy flew at him. He was forced against a wall and a witch materialized before him.

" Where's the True Power?" the witch said 

Amon stood up and looked at the witch and narrowed his eyes.

" Your standing before it," Amon said 

Glass broke and Amon used it against the witch and the witch narrowed her eyes.

" So, it was you who killed my sister and brother, and the Oracle," she said, " Well, be lucky I going to kill you with one blast."

Amon narrowed his eyes and the witch looked at him. Her eyes widen when she felt a sudden power surging through Amon. 

" He was telling the truth, but he's only 1/3 of the True Power, where is the other two," she thought, " Right death, come on."

" No," he growled, " Your only feeling pain, I will not kill."

" Your power is death you have no choice," she growled 

She gathered particles and she looked at Amon. Amon closed his eyes and the Orbo around his neck broke. Robin looked up and saw her Orbo was changing colors.

" Amon," she cried

She rain out and saw black flames coming at her. 

" Amon!" she shouted using her flames to stop the black flames

" Get out of her Robin!" he shouted

" No, I won't lose you," she cried out

" Go," he shouted, " Create wall of flames to protect who you can."

" No, Amon," she cried

Amon forced her back and she closed her eyes as a flame wall appeared in front. 

" Amon," she cried, " No!"

" We'll meet again," his voice called to her

" Amon!" shouted

Flames circled around the witch and Amon opened his eyes and the witch threw an orb at Amon. There was an explosion and a black cloud, which Robin used her fire to protect the patients. 

" Death," she cried, " Amon."

Robin fell to her knees and saw her pendant fall to the ground, then when the dust settled saw Amon laying on the ground. 

" Amon!" she cried

She got up and ran to him then fell to her knees lifting him into her arms.

" Amon," she whimpered

" Robin," he whispered

" Shh, your going to be ok," she whispered, "Don't speak."

Amon looked at her and then lifted his hand up to wipe the tears away from her face. His hand dropped and Robin began to cry.

" Robin!" two familiar voice came from the dust

She looked up and saw Doujima standing there and Karasuma, a team from SOLOMON stood behind Doujima, with guns drawn. 

" Is he….dead?" Karasuma said 

" No," Robin whispered, " He's with us."

She leaned down and kissed Amon on his lips.

" I wish I could give him some of my strength," Robin whispered

Doujima turned to a man dressed in black and he walked over and knelt down.

" We need to take him," he said 

" Please don't, let me hold him in arms for a little longer," Robin whispered

Doujima looked at Robin and Karasuma looked Doujima as she stood there. She walked past and walked down the hall.

" If the three were the True Power then, that means, Darkness will be turned into light," Doujima said 

" Life to Death to Life," Karasuma said, " Yurika, wouldn't that mean that Kate is life."

Doujima smiled and nodded and Karasuma looked at Robin as she stroked Amon's black hair. Doujima walked into Sakaki's room and watched Sakaki open his eyes. She walked over to him and he turned and looked at her.

" Yurika," he said

" Shh, don't excite yourself," she said

As the man dressed in back lifted Amon, Robin followed close behind watching as they took him away.

" He's not dead," Robin said, " He will come back, he promised."

" I know," Karasuma said

" From darkness to Light, we all will go though that," Robin said 


	8. Rebirth

****

Chapter 8: Rebirth

Another two months past and Robin stared out her window as she held Kate. She then turned and looked at the pictures that hung on her wall, From the year she celebrated one year with the STN-J to her wedding pictures. She walked up to the picture she admired him the most in.

" She's almost four months old," she whispered, " Where are you Amon?"

Kate reached out her hands towards the picture and Robin pulled her hands down.

" She needs her father," Robin whispered, " Come back to us."

She put Kate down in her cradle and walked to her room.

" Amon," she cried

Doujima looked at Sakaki as he was learning to get back on his feet. His body hadn't recover totally from the blows he received, making it impossible for him to live on his own. Doujima stared at him as she thought back.

~~flashback~~

" Ms. Doujima," the doctor said 

She turned around and the doctor handed her release forms. She handed the forms back and the doctor looked at her signature.

" As of yesterday, I'm no longer Ms. Doujima sir," She said, " I'm married to the man I am to take care of the for the rest of my life."

" Yes, Mrs. Sakaki, I understand," the doctor said 

He gave a bow and Doujima turned and looked at her husband.

~~~end~~~

Sakaki came out and looked at Doujima.

" Your looking well," Doujima said

" After a month I better be," Sakaki said 

He took her hand as they walked out.

" Let's go home," Sakaki said 

Doujima nodded and helped him into the car, she then walked to the other side and slid in. 

" It's been two months and Sakaki, still doesn't know the truth behind the accident at the hospital, I don't know how to tell him," Doujima thought 

Karasuma sat at the desk and looked at the new hunter. She got up and reported up stairs.

" I can't take it any more, we can't just replace a legend," Karasuma said 

" I know how you feel, Miho, but we can't hunt with just four members, Haruto won't be able to return to hunting at all," Chief Kosaka replied 

" Robin won't be able to handle a new partner, she's a widow," Karasuma said, " Amon's death won't go away."

" Robin will get over it sooner or later," Chief Kosaka replied

Karasuma stomped her foot and looked down at the office. She shook her head and balled up her fist.

" We're curse," she said

" The True Power is in need of protection Miho, so it's up to you and your partner to help protect it," Chief Kosaka said

" He's not my partner, Haruto will be back and I'm with Robin, Amon's not dead, he can't die like that. There is no longer a True Power Robin, Amon and Kate were the True Power," Karasuma remarked

" Don't give me that attitude, you know we all can't live lies," Chief Kosaka said, " I know how you feel."

Karasuma bowed and then left and breathed deep.

" Then it's up to me to find the missing piece to the True Power," Karasuma said 

She walked downstairs and took her jacket ignoring her partner's request to come with her. She took off and went straight to Robin's and knocked on her door. Robin opened up and gave a smile.

" Karasuma," she said with a surprise

Robin invited her in and she went to set Kate down in her playpen. She offered Karasuma's something then sat down. 

" She's getting big," Karasuma said 

" Yes, she is, almost four months," Robin said, " Two months is the longest time without her father."

Robin felt tears swell up and Karasuma patted her hand.

" Robin, don't worry, Amon will come back," Karasuma said

Robin looked at Karasuma and gave smile. Karasuma looked at Kate as she pointed to the picture. 

" Does she do that all the time?" Karasuma asked

" Ever since he never came back," Robin replied

Karasuma got up and walked over to Kate and Robin looked at Karasuma.

" Robin, can you pick her up," Karasuma said

" Yes," she said

Robin walked over and picked her up and Karasuma placed her hand on Kate's head. She closed her eyes and Karasuma read what Kate was feeling.

" Robin, Kate knows, that his powers have awaken, her mind if full of wonder when he's coming back," Karasuma said

" How can you tell your child that her father isn't coming back?" Robin said

" No, Kate knows he's alive," Karasuma said

Karasuma looked at Robin and smiled

" Amon's alive," Robin whispered

" Kate knows he is, because she brought him back," Karasuma said

" How?" Robin whispered

" The same way she brought you back to life after her birth. Amon told me about it, he wasn't sure what he saw, but then he came to the conclusion that she was a witch. Being the heart of the True Power she took a little of Amon's and brought you to life," Karasuma said

Robin looked at Kate and Robin kissed her head.

" Amon said he felt light headed when we were in the hospital, but he didn't want to tell me why," Robin said

" Kate is just full of surprises," Karasuma said

Kate laughed and Robin smiled and then looked at Karasuma.

" When will he come to me?" she thought

Kate touched Robin's hand pointed to the picture of the three of them. Robin smiled and kissed Kate's head.

" We'll be together soon," Robin whispered

When the evening sky fed the night sky Robin put Kate to bed after feeding her. She was struggling to feed, because Amon would feed her, but the thought of him being alive brought her hope.

" Sleep my little Kate," she whispered

Robin walked to her bedroom and tears struck her face, she had a glimpse or memory of Amon, waited for her in bed as he always did. She knelt beside him and kiss him, before lying down in his arms to be pulled close.

" Amon," she whispered, " Don't let go."

Doujima stood in front of a board of HQ members and gave her report.

" The True Power, has been protected, but we have discovered that the True Power is not just the child, but her parents," Doujima said

" Are you saying this girl is connected to her parents?" the head of SOLOMON said

" Yes, sir," Doujima said

Her boss looked at her and nodded.

" What is your opinion on this situation?" he asked

" The power of the True Power is life and death, life isn't complete without death, and a child should never be fatherless," Doujima said

" But if any of the STN's try to hunt these two, what will you do then?" he asked

" They won't and it's my job to help protect them, As both an agent and a hunter," Doujima said

" Then it's settle you and the STN-J will watch over the True Power," her boss said

Doujima saluted and walked off, she walked with her partner down to the lab.

" So, how's that husband of yours, does the boss know yet?" he asked

" Are you kidding, he's going to get the marriage certificate when Haruto and I make a year….no point in getting my parents involved in this marriage," Doujima said

They entered the lab and Doujima and her partner walked over to a separate room. 

" You are to let us in this room, we authorized," she said

" Very well," a guard said

Doujima tapped into the room and entered. The room was at moderate temperature to regulate his temperature, she looked around and looked at Amon as he slept. She told her partner to wait and she walked over to Amon and knelt down next to him.

" Amon," she whispered, " open your eyes."

Amon's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. He sat up and looked at Doujima.

" Where am I?" he asked

" Your in the lab at HQ," Doujima said 

Amon closed his eyes saw glimpses of what happened, before he lost sight of everything. 

" Amon, your coming with me," Doujima said, " Your going home."

She called her partner over and he presented Doujima a box. She pulled out his clothes and looked at him.

" Quickly dress, we're leaving in less than 30 minuets," she said 

Amon took his things and Doujima and her partner left. They walked out and stood by the door. Amon walked out and looked Doujima smirked and then looked at her partner.

" So, your going back already," he said

" Of course, send me any files I need," Doujima said 

" Take care Yurika," he said 

She smiled and got Amon in the car then got into the car and took off. She plugged in her phone and charged it.

" Who was your partner?" Amon asked

" My older brother," Doujima said, " My father is my boss and the head of SOLOMON. That's where our wealth comes in.

There was silence as Doujima drove, but then she broke the silence.

" How are you feeling?" she asked

" I'm fine, am I suppose to feel something?" he asked 

" Not, really, just some medicine they gave you to help monitor your powers, Listen Amon, your life and your family's life is no longer going to be the same. Your under the protection of the STN-J and mine," she said, " If you want to remain alive then you will lay low for a while."

Amon looked at her and then looked down on her left hand. He saw the wedding band on her ring figure and then looked up.

" When did you get married?" he asked

" The week after Haruto woke up," she answered

About 12 Doujima pulled up to Amon's apartment and she handed him the keys.

" Stay away from work for awhile, your daughter needs a father, spend time with your wife. They're girls and girls need attention," Doujima said

Amon nodded and Doujima unlocked the door.

" Doujima," he said leaning over

" Yeah," she said

" You followed your heart to the right man," Amon said 

Doujima smiled and looked at her ring.

" I have two people to guide me to where I wanted to go," Doujima said, " Now get inside and go to your wife and daughter."

Amon shut the door and he walked into the apartment, Doujima smiled and pulled out and drove home.

Amon entered the apartment quietly and went down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door quietly and entered the room, seeing Robin asleep where she would if she was wrapped up in his arms. He removed his coat and tossed it on a chair and walked over to Robin. He leaned over and gently pushed some locks of hair back from her face.

" Amon," she moaned, " come back."

Amon looked over her and knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek.

" Robin," he whispered

Robin opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

" Amon," she whispered

She turned on the light and stared at him with tears in her eyes. She crawled towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

" Amon," she cried

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. He kissed her head as he held her.

" I missed you Amon, so much," she whispered, " I didn't know where they took you."

" I'm here now Robin, I told you we would meet again," Amon said, " We're going to start a new life."

" A rebirth," she whispered

" Yes, a rebirth," Amon said

Doujima came home and saw Sakaki waiting for her, she smiled and walked over to him. She hugged him tight and he embraced her.

" Everything is ok," Sakaki said

" Everything just go better, I have a permanent assignment here at the STN-J," Doujima said

Sakaki kissed her Doujima smiled and turned off the lights.


End file.
